Viola
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Kesalahanmu di masa lalu akan berbalik menjadi senjata yang akan membunuhmu.
1. Ramalan

_**Aku selalu mengawasimu. Selamanya…**_

 _ **Viola**_

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Yang penting Vocaloid bukan milik saya.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Mystery, Horror, Family, Romance, Friendship**

 **Main Chara : Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Shion Kaiko, Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luka**

 **Warning : Awas typo, gak serem, mungkin rada gak nyambung.**

 **Summary : Kesalahanmu di masa lalu akan berbalik menjadi senjata yang akan membunuhmu.**

 **Setiap manusia adalah tempatnya kesalahan. Karena itu, tolong maklumi semua kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.**

 **My first horror fic in Vocaloid fandom.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **ooo**

 ***Chapter 1 : Ramalan***

Aula gedung musik malam ini sangatlah gelap. Hanya sinar dari lampu panggung saja yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di aula ini. Malam ini sedang diadakan konser musik tahunan. Karena itu, suasana aula dibuat gelap agar atensi para penonton hanya tertuju pada pemusik yang membawakan lagu di atas panggung.

Di atas panggung tersebut, seorang wanita tengah berdiri sambil memainkan biola dengan anggunnya. Penampilannya malam ini sungguh cantik. Wanita itu mengenakan dress putih kehijauan yang panjang tanpa lengan bermoti mawar putih yang dilengkapi dengan sepatu _higheels_ berwarna senada dengan hiasan dedaunan. Rambut hijau toska panjangnya disanggul rapi di belakang dan dihiasi dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga lily. _Make-up_ yang ia sapukan diawajahnya terlihat natural dan sederhana, sehingga memberikan kesan segar pada setiap orang yang memandangnya. Hatsune—bukan—Shion Miku adalah nama wanita itu.

Di belakangnya, seorang pria tengah mengiringi permainan biolanya dengan permainan pianonya. Sama seperti Miku, pria ini terlihat sangat tampan dan keren malam ini. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam dan dilengkapi dengan celana hitam. Jangan lupakan dasi biru laut yang menghiasi kerahnya. Surai biru lautnya ia sisir rapi. Penampilan sederhana namun terlihat mewah dan elegan. Nama pria itu adalah Shion Kaito.

Keduanya memang pemusik yang hebat. Selain handal bermain musik, mereka berdua juga pandai membuat lagu. Seperti kali ini. Lagu yang mereka bawakan adalah lagu karangan mereka sendiri. Biasanya, mereka membuat lagu-lagu romantis bernada ceria. Namun, karena kali ini mereka membawakan lagu dengan biola yang dipadukan dengan piano, mereka mengubah genre lagu mereka. Mereka kini membawakan lagu bernada sedih. Lagu yang terdengar indah namun menyayat hati. Ekspresi serius dari kedua pemusik yang tengah beradu nada itu penuh dengan kesungguhan hati untuk menciptakan sebuah nada yang harmonis. Ekspresi mereka seakan-akan menunjukkan isi hati mereka terhadap lagu tersebut. Tanpa sadar, para penonton mulai terbawa susana.

Akhirnya, lagu tersebut sampai dipuncaknya. Lagu tersebut ditutup dengan permainan piano dari Kaito. Saking seriusnya menonton permainan mereka berdua, tidak ada satupun penonton yang sadar bahwa lagu tersebut telah berakhir. Sampai salah satu dari mereka berteriak.

"Eh?! Lagunya sudah selesai? Tidak kusangka."

Setelahnya, riuh tepuk tangan pun menggema memecah suasana di aula tersebut. Apalagi tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari seorang gadis bersurai biru pendek yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun yang duduk kursi penonton.

"Kyaaaa! Papa dan Mama keren!" jeritnya histeris. "Mikuo, Mikuo. Lihat! Papa dan Mama sangat keren bukan?"

Gadis itu terus menarik-narik lengan kemeja seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai toska—yang sepertinya lebih muda 2 tahun dari gadis itu—yang duduk di sampingnya. Sayangnya, si bocah laki-laki itu hanya diam. Ia tak merespon sama sekali apa yang dikatakan si gadis. Ia hanya menatap lurus panggung, menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berjalan menuruni panggung. Si gadis pun cemberut karena diacuhkan si bocah.

 **ooo**

"Bagaimana penampilan kami tadi? Apa kami terlihat keren?" tanya Miku meminta pendapat kedua anaknya. Kini, Miku bersama keluarganya, Kaito, Kaiko dan Mikuo tengah berada di mobil. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Mama dan Papa keren banget! Ekspresi kalian itu benar-benar deh! Beda banget sama ekspresi kalian pas di rumah. Permainan biola sama piano-nya juga keren banget. Lagunya apalagi! Aku jadi pengen cepat-cepat dewasa supaya bisa cepat jadi seperti Papa dan Mama!" seru Kaiko. Sejak tadi, Kaiko saja yang terus berceloteh. Berbeda dengan Mikuo yang duduk manis diam dan hanya mendengarkan ocehan kakaknya.

"Kalau kamu ingin jadi seperti kami, kamu harus banyak berlatih dan berdoa. Dengan begitu, cita-cita kamu pasti tercapai," ujar Miku lembut. Kaiko menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja! Selama ini, aku sudah berusaha keras kok! Aku berlatih piano tiap hari di sekolah dan di rumah bersama Papa. Mikuo juga seharusnya mulai berlatih biola bersama Mama. Nanti, kita berdua bisa jadi pemain piano dan biola yang hebat seperti Mama dan Papa. Bener kan, Mikuo?"

Sama seperti tadi, Mikuo tidak menggubris. Ia hanya diam. Bahkan tidak bergerak. Kaiko kembali cemberut. Ia ingin sekali saja mendnegar adiknya bersuara dan tidak mengacuhkannya. Namun, rasanya sangat mustahil.

Walaupun sedang kesal, Kaiko penasaran juga dengan adiknya karena sejak tadi, ia belum melihat pergerakan sedikitpun dari Mikuo. Kaiko pun memastikannya dengan mendekati wajah adiknya. Ternyata, Mikuo tertidur. Kaiko bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari Mikuo.

"Mikuo, kamu tidur ya?" tanya Kaiko.

Kaito tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya lewat kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobilnya.

"Sepertinya dia lelah. Kita harus segera sampai rumah," gumam Kaito. Ia sedikit menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sampai akhirnya, siluet seperti manusia tiba-tiba melesat di depan mobil Kaito. Kaito sontak terkejut dan membanting stirnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan mobilnya dan mobilnya melaju tanpa arah. Kaito berusaha menghentikan mobilnya dan mengembalikan keseimbangan mobilnya. Sayangnya tidak berhasil. Sampai akhirnya…

CKIIITT!

Mobil Kaito berhasil berhenti setelah di rem oleh Kaito. Hampir saja mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalanan yang langsung berarah ke jurang.

Keempatnya merasa shock akan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka. Miku terlihat sangat kaget. Kaiko terlihat sangat ketakutan sementara Mikuo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut dan tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"T-tadi itu… apa?" ujar Kaito. Jujur, ia masih sangat shock. Tangannya masih memegang stir mobilnya dengan gemetar.

"Kaiko, Mikuo, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Miku memastikan kedua anaknya. Kaiko tidak menjawab. Ia masih bergetar ketakutan. Sementara Mikuo merespon dengan anggukan.

"Pa-papa… Ta-tadi i-itu… a-apa?" Kaiko berujar dengan mulut bergetar. Sepertinya, ia sangat shock. Miku berusaha menenangkan Kaiko, sementara Kaito membuka pintu mobilnya, hendak keluar.

"Sayang, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ingin mengecek apa yang sebenarnya lewat di depan mobil kita tadi," jawab Kaito.

"Hati-hati."

Kaito mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, ia keluar dari mobil.

"Pa-papa…" Kaiko bergumam khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Papanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa seseorang memegang tangannya. Kaiko menoleh dan mendapati Mikuo yang menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis pada Kaiko. Sepertinya, ia ingin menenangkan Kaiko. Melihat senyum yang jarang sekali diberikan oleh Mikuo membuat Kaiko menatap bingung. Namun, rasa hangat yang memancar dari genggaman Mikuo dan senyumannya membuat Kaiko merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Mikuo.

"Terima kasih, Mikuo."

Tak lama kemudian, Kaito telah kembali ke mobil. Ekspresinya sudah terlihat tenang seperti tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya. Miku mengerut bingung.

"Lalu yang tadi itu?"

"Entahlah. Lupakan saja."

Kaito kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalan pulang mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok misterius tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

" _Aku menemukanmu, Miku…"_

Sosok itupun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

 **ooo**

Miku dan keluarganya telah sampai di rumah. Namun, mereka berempat kebingungan karena keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita.

"Apa sekarang sedang mati lampu?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak. Lampu tetangga sebelah menyala terang. Apa Taito lupa menyalakan lampu atau dia belum pulang sekolah?"

"Mana mungkin. Ini kan sudah jam 10 malam. Masa anak SMA seperti dia belum pulang jam segini?"

"Bisa saja kan dia pergi _hang-out_ atau semacamnya dengan teman-temannya. Namanya juga anak muda."

Miku lalu mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu. Namun setelah ketemu dan Miku sudah menekan saklar itu berkali-kali, lampunya tetap tidak menyala. Miku jadi tambah bingung.

"Apa listrik rumah kita rusak? Kenapa tidak menyala? Sayang, kamu tidak lupa bayar tagihan kan?"

"Tidak kok. Coba, biar kuperiksa." Kaito hendak melangkah keluar untuk memeriksa listrik rumah mereka. Namun, ia dihentikan oleh teriakan terkejut dari Miku.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"A-ada yang memegang bahuku…" jawab Miku terbata. Miku menoleh perlahan, berharap yang memegangnya adalah makhluk nyata, bukan makhluk tak kasat mata yang sering muncul di adegan-adegan film horror. Yang Miku tau, sosk yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini punya tinggi yang lebih rendah dari tinggi badannya. Karena gelap, Miku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah memegang bahunya saat ini.

"S-siapa kamu?"

Tiba-tiba semua lampu di rumah menyala terang. Miku terkejut. Kini, ia bisa menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang bahunya. Sosok pemuda bersurai ungu yang memiliki paras mirip dengan Kaito. Hanya saja, ia lebih pendek dan lebih muda dari Kaito. Dia adalah Shion Taito, adik Kaito yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

Ditatap bingung oleh Miku, Taito pun menyeringai lebar.

"Hehe, kejutan!" teriaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Miku!"

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul orang-orang yang entah dari mana munculnya sambil menyanyikan lagu "Selamat Ulang Tahun" dan bertepuk tangan untuk Miku. Mereka semua adalah teman-teman Miku. Ada Akita Neru, Kasane Teto, dan Furukawa Miki, tiga sejoli yang menjadi sahabat Miku semasa ia bersekolah di sekolah musik dulu. Lalu ada pasangan Kagamine, Len dan Rin yang juga mengajak anak kembar mereka, Rinto dan Lenka. Bukan hanya teman-teman Miku saja yang ada disana. Kakak ipar Miku, Shion Meiko dan Shion Akaito juga hadir bersama dua anak mereka, Lui dan Ring. Meiko mebawakan sebuah kue tart besar yang terlihat lezat. Entah sejak kapan, Kaito, Kaiko dan Miku sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka ikut bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan, minus Mikuo yang hanya diam. Ia hanya berpindah posisi saja.

Miku yang masih terkejut menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya. Mukanya merah karena malu dan senang. Ia tidak percaya teman-temannya menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya sedangkan Miku sendiri lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ya ampun, kalian…" Miku berujar terharu.

"Miku, ayo tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan permohonanmu," ujar Meiko.

Miku mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. Merasa doanya sudah cukup, Miku meniup seluruh lilin. Tepuk tangan pun menggema.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian akan melakukan ini," ujar Miku.

"Tentu saja. Ini semua kan idenya Kaito. Dia bilang kamu terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai kamu lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri," jawab Teto.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Aku tau kamu sibuk sebagai dosen musik. Tapi, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Nanti kamu bisa stress lho," nasihat Neru.

"Iya, iya. Aku ngerti kok. Habisnya, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk karena beberapa muridku akan mengadakan konser tunggal. Aku juga sibuk dengan beberapa konserku yang digelar dadakan. Ya, seperti malam ini contohnya. Aku saja sampai lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi, terima kasih ya. Kalian semua telah mengingatkanku. Terima kasih banyak…"

Semuanya pun tersenyum lembut pada Miku.

"Tenang saja. Kami pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk Miku," ujar Miki. Miku kembali tersenyum.

"Sayang, selamat ulang tahun ya," Kaito membisikkannya dengan lembut seraya memeluk Miku dari belakang. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Miku, membuat beberapa teman Miku yang masih berstatus _single_ iri dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Miku sendiri sedikit salting karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kaito di depan banyak orang.

"Kaito, malu ih. Banyak orang tau," cibir Miku.

"Kenapa? Aku kan suamimu," ujar Kaito.

"Tapi kan malu. Banyak anak-anak."

"Mama malu-malu," goda Kaiko.

"Ish, Kaiko!"

Akhirnya, Kaito pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Miku. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan hiasan pita mungil di atasnya. Kaito meneyrahkan kotak itu kepada Miku.

"Miku, ini untukmu."

Miku menerima kotak dari Kaito.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

Miku membuka kotak tersebut. Ternyata kotak tersebut berisi sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk salib.

"Kalungnya indah sekali!" puji Miku.

"Mau kupakaikan?"

Miku mengangguk. Kaito meraih kalung tersebut dan memakaikannya di leher Miku. Miku jadi terlihat tambah cantik dengan kalung yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Terima kasih, Kaito," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu. Bahkan seisi dunia pun akan kuberikan untukmu Miku," ujar Kaito gombal. Miku tertawa malu menanggapi Kaito.

"Hehe, gombal kamu."

"Hehehe, melihat kalian berdua membuatku gemas. Walaupun sudah menikah, kalian tetap masih malu-malu seperti saat pacaran dulu," ujar Neru.

"Iya. Iri deh lihat kalian. Aku kapan nikah ya? Kalau dulu aku lebih cepat dari Miku, aku pasti yang mendapatkan Kaito duluan," ujar Teto.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya setelah kau melangkahi mayatku dan anak-anakku!" Miku berujar sarkartis. Teto membalasnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda Miku."

"Aku juga."

Sementara itu, Kaiko dan Mikuo pun mendekati Miku.

"Mama…" panggil Kaiko.

"Ini hadiah dari kami." Kaiko dan Miku sama-sama menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Miku menerimanya dan membuka isinya. Hadiah dari Kaiko adalah sebuah lukisan keluarga mereka. Ada Kaito, Miku, Kaiko, dan Mikuo di lukisan buatan Kaiko tersebut. Miku menatap takjub lukisan hasil karya Kaiko.

"Ini.. indah sekali, Kaiko-chan," ujar Miku.

"Terima kasih, Mama," balas Kaiko senang karena Miku menyukai lukisannya.

Sementara hadiah dari Mikuo adalah sebuah bingkai yang sepertinya buatan tangan yang berisi potongan foto-foto kecil keluarga mereka yang disatukan dalam satu bingkai. Mikuo menghias bingkai itu dengan sangat kreatif. Miku tidak percaya Mikuo-lah yang membuatnya.

"Ini… kamu yang buat Mikuo?" tanya Miku.

Mikuo mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ya, aku lihat Mikuo yang membuatnya. Aku juga sedikit membantunya," ujar Kaiko bangga.

"Ini… indah. Sangat indah. Terima kasih." Miku memeluk kedua anaknya. Ia sangat bangga dan senang memiliki anak seperti Kaiko dan Mikuo.

 **ooo**

Pesta masih berjalan walaupun hari semakin malam. Para anak-anak masih asyik bermain dan belum mau pulang. Para pria juga masih asyik mengobrol. Miku juga masih senang berbincang-bincag dengan teman-teman lamanya.

"Sepertinya perkembangan Mikuo sudah lebih baik ya. Iya sudah mulai tersenyum, tidak seperti dulu," ujar Meiko pada Miku. Sejak tadi, Meiko terus memperhatikan Mikuo yang sedang memperhatikan Kaiko, Ring, dan Lenka yang sedang bermain ular tangga. Sesekali, Mikuo juga memperhatikan Rinto dan Lui yang bermain catur. Walaupun sudah diajak bermain bersama Kaiko, Mikuo tetap menolak untuk ikut bermain dan memilih untuk memperhatikan saja. Taito duduk di sebelah Mikuo untuk menjaganya.

"Iya. Sekarang, Mikuo sudah lebih banyak berekspresi. Hanya saja, dia masih belum mau bicara," jawab Miku.

"Mungkin, dia butuh teman," sambung Meiko. "Kenapa kamu tidak menyekolahkannya di sekolah khusus anak-anak seperti dia saja? Siapa tau dia mendapatkan teman disana," usul Meiko.

"Sudah kucoba. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mikuo tetap jadi anak tanpa ekspresi saat aku menyekolahkannya di salah satu sekolah khusus. Disana, Mikuo sama sekali tidak mau bergaul dengan siapapun. Sampai suatu hari, Mikuo tidak mau datang ke sekolah itu lagi. Akhirnya, aku dan Kaito memutuskan untuk memberikan _home schooling_ saja untuknya dengan mendatangkan guru khusus," jelas Miku.

"Begitu ya. Susah juga ya," gumam Meiko. "Aku akan coba mengajaknya bicara." Meiko lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Mikuo.

"Hei, Miku! Bagaimana pestanya?" Teto menghampiri Miku sambil membawa sirup jeruk yang ada ditangannya. Ia duduk di samping Miku, menggantikan Meiko yang tadinya duduk disana.

"Pestanya sangat menyenangkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih," ujar Miku.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Kami senang kalau kamu juga senang," jawab Teto. Miku tersenyum.

Keduanya pun terdiam sampai akhirnya Teto kembali membuka percakapan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kumpul-kumpul begini ya? Kamu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sih."

"Maaf," Miku tersenyum bersalah.

"Haha, tak apa. Sayangnya, Luka sudah tidak ada ya. Kalau ada Luka disini, rasanya pasti tambah menyenangkan," ujar Teto. Miku tercengang mendengar nama salah satu sahabatnya disebutkan Teto. Entah kenapa, memori-memori yang telah terkubur dalam-dalam di kepala Miku kembali muncul satu persatu saat ia mendengar nama 'Luka'. Ya, Luka. Sosok sahabat yang begitu berarti bagi Miku. Sahabat yang dulu selalu melindunginya, selalu ada untuknya. Sahabat yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Mengingat sosok Luka yang telah tiada membuat Miku sedih. Apalagi, Miku sendiri menyaksikan kematian Luka.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Miku yang berubah menjadi sedih membuat Teto jadi merasa bersalah dan tidak enak.

"Maaf, Miku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih karena membahas Luka," sesal Teto.

"Tak apa. Kamu tidak salah kok. Hanya saja, jika aku mengingat Luka, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya," sesal Miku.

"Tidak Miku. Itu bukan salahmu. Semuanya adalah kecelakaan yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Luka mati saat itu karena takdirnya," sanggah Teto.

"Lagipula, Luka tidak akan marah padamu karena kamu tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Luka itu sahabatmu. Dia tidak akan marah pada sahabatnya sendiri," Teto mencoba menghibur Miku. Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu beruntung ya. Kamu punya keluarga yang harmonis. Anak-anakmu itu manis. Suamimu juga sangat perhatian. Adik iparmu juga sepertinya penurut dan penyayang ya. Aku jadi iri padamu deh. Kira-kira kapan aku nikah ya?," gumam Teto. Miku tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Teto.

"Jangan nyerah, Teto. Mungkin, sekarang bukan saatnya jodohmu datang. Tapi, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan ketemu sama jodoh kamu," hibur Miku.

"Iya, aku tau," ujar Teto sambil memandang Kaito yang sedang mengobrol dengan Akaito dan Len.

"Kamu masih punya rasa sama Kaito?" tanya Miku menyelidiki. Teto yang ketahuan oleh Miku sedang mencuri pandang dengan Kaito langsung salah tingkah. Ia buru-buru menyanggah.

"T-tidak kok. Jangan cemburu, Miku! Aku cuma menatapnya saja."

"Hahaha, tidak kok. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya memastikan saja," jawab Miku.

"Hehehe, begitu ya," ujar Teto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan untuknya lagi. Aku memandangnya sebagai sahabatku saja sekarang. Aku kangen saja dengan wajahnya. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Kaito yang dulunya kekanakkan dan bodoh kini telah jadi seorang ayah yang bijak ya?" ujar Teto.

"Hahaha, iya sih. Pikirannya sudah dewasa sekarang karena ia telah jadi seorang ayah. Tapi, sifat manjanya dan kecintaannya pada es krim masih belum hilang juga. Bahkan menurun sampai ke anakku, Kaiko," jawab Miku.

"Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya," gumam Teto. Miku tertawa renyah. Pandangannya lalu ia alihkan pada Miki dan Rin yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kartu di pojok ruangan sana. Miku mengernyit heran dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh tiga temannya itu.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Miku.

"Miki sedang meramal masa depan Rin dan Neru," jawab Teto.

"Eh? Sejak kapan Miki jadi peramal?"

"Tidak tau. Kamu mau coba lihat?"

"Boleh deh."

Miku dan Teto beranjak menghampiri Miki, Rin, dan Neru.

"Jadi, bagaimana Miki?" tanya Rin.

Miki menatap sebuah kartu tarot yang digenggamnya. Ia memasang wajah berpikir.

"Menurut kartu ini, sebentar lagi kamu akan dapat hadiah spesial dari orang yang kamu cintai," jawab Miki. Mata Rin berbinar mendengar jawaban Miki.

"Benarkah?! Kira-kira aku akan dapat apa ya dari Len?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak tau. Ramalan ini tidak sepenuhnya benar ya. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya."

"Miki, kamu serius bisa meramal?" tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak yakin, sih. Tapi, aku sedikit mengerti dengan ramalan kartu tarot. Tidak semua ramalanku terbukti benar sih," jelas Miki.

"Tapi, kebanyakan ramalan Miki terbukti benar. Waktu Miki meramalku jatuh dari tangga, esoknya aku benar-benar jatuh dari tangga di kantorku," ujar Teto.

"Hehehe, mungkin itu cuma kebetulan," jawab Miki.

"Miki meramalku akan nikah bulan depan. Semoga saja ramlannya benar," ujar Neru berharap.

"Iya, aku doakan semoga Neru cepat nikah," balas Rin.

"Miku, kamu mau coba?" tanya Miki yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Miku dengan mata penasarannya. Miku menggangguk antusias.

"Ini hanyalah permainan ya. Jangan dianggap serius," ujar Miki. Miki mulai mengocok kartu-kartu tarot di tangannya. Kemudian, ia menyebarkannya di depan Miku dan menyuruh Miku memilih salah satu. Miku mengambil salah satu kartu tarot dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Miki. Miki menerima kartu tarot itu dan mulai membacanya. Ia memasang ekspresi serius saat membaca tarot itu. Seketika, ekspresinya berubah. Miki menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Miku keheranan karenanya.

"Menurut kartu ini, kamu akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu," ujar Miki. Miku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maksud kamu?" Miki tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kamu pernah membuat sebuah kesalahan sebelumnya?"

Miku tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Miki. Miku tiba-tiba teringat masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan dan merasa bersalah. Seketika wajah Miku berubah pucat pasi karena mengingatnya.

Melihat Miku yang sepertinya ketakutan membuat Miki merasa tidak enak. Ia buru-buru minta maaf pada Miku.

"Miku, jangan terlalu di pikirkan ya. Jika kamu tidak bisa menjawabnya, jangan dijawab. Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja ramalan yang ku katakan tadi. Ramalanku tidak sepenuhnya benar kok," ujar Miki.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa Miki. Aku hanya kaget saja mendengarnya."

"Maaf Miku.

"Tak apa."

"Miku, kamu tenang saja ya. Sesuatu yang berharga bagimu itu tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu selama kamu bisa menjaganya dengan baik," hibur Rin.

"Iya, aku tau. Terima kasih."

 **ooo**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Pesta sudah selesai. Semua tamu telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sudah saatnya untuk beristirahat.

"Hoam… Untung saja besok hari minggu. Jadi bisa tidur sampai siang," ujar Taito. Ia menoleh ke arah Mikuo yang tertidur pulas di sofa dan Kaiko yang duduk di sebelah Miku sambil masih menyantap kuenya.

"Kaiko-chan kok belum tidur. Mikuo-kun saja sudah nyenyak banget tuh," ujar Taito.

"Nanti dulu, Kak Taito. Aku masih belum habisin kueku," jawab Kaiko.

"Malam-malam masih makan kue. Nanti kamu gendut lho. Nanti aku laporin Mama kamu ah," cibir Taito.

"Kak Taito berisik nih! Jangan dilaporin ke Mama! Nanti aku bisa diomelin," protes Kaiko.

"Kalau tidak mau dilaporin, kuenya buat Kak Taito ya," ujar Taito.

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Ya sudah. Kalau tidak mau kasih, Kakak laporin ya."

"Eh, Kak! Tunggu! Iya deh aku kasih." Akhirnya, Kaiko memberikan potongan kue terakhirnya pada Taito. Taito pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru namanya Kaiko-chan ku yang manis…" puji Taito sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kaiko dengan lembut. Setelahnya, ia langsung melahap potongan terakhir dari kue milik Kaiko.

"Nah, sekarang cepat taruh piringnya di dapur dan pergi tidur. Kalau belum tidur jam segini, kamu bisa diomelin Mama sama Papa kamu lho," ujar Taito.

"Iya, Kak Taito." Kaiko lalu beranjak dari sofa dan membawa piring kueny ke dapur. Saat di dapur, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kaito yang sedang minum. Kaiko langsung terpaku karena takut diomeli Papa kesangannya itu.

"Lho kok Kaiko belum tidur?" tanya Kaito.

"I-iya, itu aku habis…" Kaiko bingung harus jawab apa. Kaito menatap piring kue ditangan Kaiko kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"Ya sudah, cepat taruh piringnya dan sikat gigi sana. Setelah itu langsung tidur ya," ujar Kaito lembut.

"Ok deh, Pa!" jawab Kaiko senang karena Papanya tidak memarahinya.

Kaito meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang tamu. Disana, ia melihat adiknya sedang berusaha membangunkan Mikuo.

"Mikuo tidak mau bangun ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya nih. Tidurnya pulas banget," jawab Taito.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Nanti aku bawa dia ke kamarnya."

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja." Taito lalu menggendong Mikuo dan membawanya ke kamar. Kaito tersenyum meihat adiknya yang sangat sayang dengan anak-anakanya.

"Terima kasih, Taito. Oh ya, nanti tolong temani Kaiko sikat gigi dan pastikan dia tidur di kamarnya ya," pesan Kaito.

"Sip, Kak," jawab Taito.

 **ooo**

Di kamar Kaito dan Miku…

Kaito menatap Miku yang tengah berdiri sambil memandang langit malam lewat jendela. Miku jarang sekali melakukannya. Karena itu, Kaito merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kamu telihat cemas," tanya Kaito sambil memeluk Miku dari belakang, kebiasaan yang sangat disukai oleh Kaito. Miku awalnya sedikit terkejut karena kehadiran Kaito yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi, ia tersenyum saat merasa dirinya nyaman dipelukan Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak cemas kok," jawab Miku.

"Bohong. Aku bisa mengetahui walau lewat dari samping wajahmu," jawab Kaito. "Katakan saja. Apa yang terjadi? Apa salah satu temanmu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?"

Miku jadi teringat kembali dengan ramalan yang dikatakan Miki padanya. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya jika ia menceritakannya pada Kaito.

"Sebenarnya, tadi Miki meramalku," jawab Miku.

"Hah? Sejak kapan Miki bisa meramal? Dan apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang…" Miku menghela napas sejenak. "…aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Miku terdiam setelah menjawabnya. Kaito juga ikut diam.

"Kamu tau kan, Kaito? Sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku adalah kalian keluargaku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kehilangan Kaiko, kehilangan Mikuo, ataupun kehilangan adikmu, Taito. Kalian semua keluargaku yang berharga. Aku cinta kalian. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian. Aku takut kehilangan kalian. Aku sangat takut…" Miku berujar dengan bibir bergetar. Dia bisa mengatakan dirinya cengeng sekarang. Namun, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia sangat takut kehilangan keluarganya. Ia sangat mencintai keluarganya. Miku ingin menangis saking takutnya, namun ia menahannya karena ia ingin terlihat kuat dihadapan Kaito.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan, Miku," ujar Kaito.

"Miki tidak serius mengatakannya, bukan? Itu hanya sebuah ramalan. Memangnya kau percaya dengan ramalan? Ya, percaya mungkin tak apa-apa asalkan jangan berlebihan. Ramalan tidak selalu terbukti benar karena yang mengatakannya adalah manusia, bukan Tuhan," nasihat Kaito.

"Selain itu…" Kaito memutar tubuh Miku, memintanya untuk menatapnya saat ini juga. "Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kami juga mencintaimu. Tidak akan ada yang akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian. Percayalah, Miku. Kami berjanji padamu," Kaito berujar lembut. Berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikiran istrinya. Berusaha meyakinkan istrinya.

Menatap wajah serius Kaito yang tengah tersenyum lembut membuat Miku mempercayinya bahwa semua keluarganya tak akan meninggalkannya. Miku tersenyum lalu memeluk Kaito.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu. Pada kalian semua," bisik Miku.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kaito. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya setelah Miku merasa lebih tenang.

"Sekarang kita tidur ya," aja Kaito.

"Iya," jawab Miku.

Keduanya lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur mereka. Karena kelelahan akibat aktivitas seharian, mereka berdua tertidur dengan cepat. Namun, sebelum tidur, keduanya tidak lupa untuk selamat tidur agar mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi yang indah. Sayangnya, mimpi yang didapatkan Miku tidaklah seindah yang diharapkannya. Miku bermimpi semua keluarganya mati dibantai dirumahnya. Taito adalah orang yang pertama mati, kemudian disusul oleh kematian Kaiko, Kaito, lalu Mikuo. Di depan mayat keluarganya, Miku menangis histeris. Ia berteriak ketakutan, meminta pertolongan siapapun yang bersedia menolongnya. Sayangnya, sama sekali tak ada orang selain dirinya sendiri yang masih hidup.

Tepat di belakang Miku, sosok wanita berambut _soft_ _pink_ panjang yang kini penuh dengan noda darah berdiri sambil menyeringai menyeramkan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga penuh dengan noda darah. Kepala hancur dan penuh darah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Matanya yang dulu berwarna biru kini telah menjadi merah menatap tajam penuh dendam dan kebencian terhadap Miku. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Miku. Kemudian, ia mengacungkan sebuah belati tajam tepat ke arah Miku.

" _Sekarang… Semuanya akan berakhir… Akan kurebut semua yang berharga bagimu. Termasuk hidupmu!"_ wanita itu berujar dingin.

"Tolong… maafkan aku, Luka…" Miku terus memohon di kaki wanita itu, terus meminta maaf. Sayangnya, sang wanita sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Miku. Dendamnya akan sepenuhnya terbalaskan jika ia telah membunuh Miku. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Dan…

CRASH!

Belati itu tepat terhunus di dada Miku. Darah segar mengalir dari jantungnya yang robek akibat tusukan belati itu. Miku pun ambruk. Kini, yang ia rasakan hanya kegelapan.

" _Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu… Miku."_

 **To be continued…**

14


	2. Korban Pertama

_**Viola**_

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Yang penting Vocaloid bukan milik saya.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Mystery, Horror, Family, Romance, Friendship**

 **Main Chara : Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Shion Kaiko, Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luka**

 **Warning : Awas typo, gak serem, mungkin rada gak nyambung.**

 **Summary : Kesalahanmu di masa lalu akan berbalik menjadi senjata yang akan membunuhmu.**

 **Setiap manusia adalah tempatnya kesalahan. Karena itu, tolong maklumi semua kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.**

 **My first horror fic in Vocaloid fandom.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **ooo**

 ***Chapter 2 : Korban Pertama***

 _Luka menatap Miku penuh permohonan. Ia terus memohon pada Miku agar Miku tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sayangnya, Miku tidak peduli. Sambil terus menangis, perlahan-lahan Miku melepaskan jari-jari tangannya pada genggaman Luka._

" _Tidak… Miku, kumohon… Jangan lepaskan…"_

" _Maafkan aku, Luka…" Miku melepaskan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, dua jari terakhir yang masih menggenggam tangan Luka. Luka menggeleng. Ia menangis sambil masih memohon pada Miku. Namun, Miku tidak mau mendengarkannya._

" _Sayounara…" itulah kata terakhir yang Miku ucapkan pada Luka. Genggaman tangannya pun sudah seutuhnya melepaskan tangan Luka. Sebelum benar-benar terlepas, Luka sempat mencakar tangan Miku untuk tetap bertahan, namun Miku tetap tidak mau menolongnya. Luka pun jatuh ke jurang yang dalam._

 **ooo**

Miku terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Matanya membelalak terkejut. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Kepalanya terasa sakit akibat mimpinya semalam.

Tidak, itu bukanlah mimpi. Mimpi semalam itu adalah potongan masa lalunya.

Miku menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ada bekas cakaran yang cukup panjang disana. Cakaran yang disebabkan oleh masa lalunya. Mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam membuatnya kembali ketakutan. Masa lalunya yang mencekam yang akan terus menghantuinya.

"Oh, Miku! Kamu sudah bangun," ujar Kaito yang baru datang ke kamar. Miku menoleh, menatap Kaito yang telah berpakaian dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. Hari ini hari minggu, Kaito tidak perlu pergi ke kantor. Karena itu, ia memakai pakaian santai. Rambutnya masih basah, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Selamat pagi, Kaito," Miku memaksakan senyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia belum bisa tersenyum dan bersikap tenang karena mimpinya semalam. Kaito yang melihat ada yang aneh pada istrinya ini pun mulai merasa khawatir. Ia lalu duduk di samping istrinya.

"Kamu kenapa? Muka kamu kok pucat gitu? Kamu sakit?" tanya Kaito. Terdengar nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, semalam aku mimpi buruk," jawab Miku.

"Sepertinya kamu butuh minum agar lebih tenang. Biar kuambilkan," ujar Kaito. Ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk Miku. Namun, Miku menahan tangannya.

"Tak apa. Nanti aku ambil sendiri saja," jawab Miku. Kaito tersenyum mengerti lalu kembali duduk di samping Miku. Ia mengelus punggung Miku lembut, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Memangnya kamu mimpi apa semalam? Ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Kaito lembut.

Miku diam. Ia tidak berani menceritakan mimpinya pada Kaito. Ia malah ingin segera melupakan mimpi semalam.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Kalau aku teringat, aku jadi tambah takut," jawab Miku.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu baik, maka lupakan saja mimpi itu," ujar Kaito. Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, sekarang lebih baik kamu mandi. Nanti kita sarapan bersama. Hari ini biar aku yang buat sarapannya," ujar Kaito.

"Hehe, emang kamu bisa masak?" tanya Miku, sedikit meremehkan Kaito dengan maksud bercanda.

"Eh, jangan ngeremehin aku dong. Gini-gini aku juga pernah menang lomba masak-masak di sekolah dulu lho," ujar Kaito bangga.

"Hehehe, iya deh. Maaf," ujar Miku. Miku lalu bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia sudah merasa lebih tenang setelah mengobrol dengan suaminya. Kaito selalu bisa menghibur Miku saat Miku sedih ataupun ketakutan. Itulah yang Miku suka dari Kaito. Miku merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki Kaito.

"Oh ya, Miku. Hari ini jadwal _check up-_ nya Mikuo ya? Apa perlu aku antar?" tanya Kaito.

Miku teringat bahwa hari ini hari Minggu, waktunya untuk Mikuo check-up ke dokter. Mikuo terlahir dengan cacat mental. Ia berbeda dengan anak-anak normal pada umumunya. Dia memiliki emosi yang labil dan kesulitan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Mikuo cenderung pendiam dan seakan tidak memiliki emosi. Namun, jika dia diganggu, Mikuo tidak akan dapat mengontrol emosinya. Karena itu, setiap hari Minggu, Mikuo harus rutin check-up untuk mengetahui perkembangan emosionalnya. Untunglah, dokter yang menanganinya adalah bibinya sendiri, Meiko. Mikuo jadi lebih mudah berinteraksi dan lebih mudah ditangani dengan dokter yang masih keluarganya sendiri.

"Tidak usah, Kaito. Aku akan mengantar Mikuo sendiri. Sekalian aku ingin ajak dia jalan-jalan. Mikuo pasti bosan berada di rumah terus," jawab Miku.

"Oh, kalau begitu maumu, baiklah. Aku akan jaga Kaiko di rumah," jawab Kaito. Setelah itu, Kaito beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Miku sendiri mengambil handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **ooo**

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, seperti dugaanku, perkembangan Mikuo sudah lebih baik sekarang. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia masih kesulitan untuk berinteraksi ya," ujar Meiko.

"Iya. Dia masih lebih banyak diam. Dia kontras sekali dengan kakaknya yang cerewet," jawab Miku.

"Tapi, apa dia sudah punya ketertarikan akan sesuatu? Siapa tau kita bisa mencari tau bakatnya," tanya Meiko.

"Um… Ketertarikan ya? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya dia mulai suka dengan biola. Dia sering memperhatikan biola-biolaku dan sangat senang saat melihatku memainkan biola-biola itu. Tapi, setiap aku tanya apa dia ingin mencoba memainkannya, dia selalu menggeleng," jelas Miku.

"Begitu ya, sepertinya dia mulai memiliki ketertarikan terhadap biola namun belum mau mencobanya. Coba saja kau bujuk dia terus dan tawarkan dia untuk mencoba bermain biola. Lama-lama dia pasti mau mencoba. Ya, siapa tau dia berbakat menjadi pemain biola yang handal seperti dirimu," usul Meiko.

"Ya, semoga saja."

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, Miku dan Mikuo pun pamit pulang. Sebelum pulang, mereka berdua mampir sebentar di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar di kota. Miku membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk Mikuo dan Kaiko. Ia juga tak lupa membeli beberapa es krim untuk Kaiko karena persedian es krimnya di rumah sudah habis. Mikuo sendiri membeli makanan kesukaannya, okonomiyaki rasa negi. Miku juga berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan siang hari ini.

Saat keduanya akan segera pulang, keduanya melewati salah satu toko yang menjual alat-alat musik. Tiba-tiba saja, Mikuo berhenti tepat di depan toko itu. Ia memperhatikan sebuah biola model klasik berwarna hitam yang dipajang di dalam toko. Tatapannya tidak mau terlepas dari biola itu, memberi isyarat bahwa ia menginginkan biola itu.

Awalnya, Miku bingung dengan Mikuo yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Namun, ia menyadarinya setelah melihat Mikuo memperhatikan biola hitam itu.

"Mikuo, kamu mau biola itu?" tanya Miku. Mikuo menoleh dan menatap penuh harap pada Miku.

 **ooo**

"Kami pulang!" seru Miku setelah sampai di rumah. Ia menenteng barang belanjaannya di tangan, sementara Mikuo menenteng biola barunya. Ia terlihat sangat senang karena dibelikan biola itu.

"Eh? Sepi sekali. Kemana semua orang?" tanya Miku bingung karena keadaan rumahnya sangat sepi. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Taito dari arah dapur.

"Kak Miku sudah pulang. Kak Kaito dan Kaiko ada di gudang. Kami sedang beres-beres gudang," ujar Taito.

"Eh? Sedang beres-beres gudang? Tumben hari minggu begini kalian rajin," sindir Miku.

"Habisnya, Kaiko ribut terus soal tikus-tikus yang akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran di kamarnya. Kata Kak Kaito, tikus-tikus itu asalnya dari gudang. Kami sepakat untuk membersihkan gudang. Ternyata benar, di gudang ada sarang tikus," jelas Taito.

"Oh, begitu. Coba biar ku lihat," ujar Miku. Ia beranjak menuju gudang bawah tanah yang berada di belakang dapur dan meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian yang sudah asyik berkutat dengan biola barunya.

"Hore! Mama sudah pulang!" seru Kaiko saat melihat Miku. Miku tersenyum menyambut seruan Kaiko.

"Gudang ini kotor sekali. Banyak barang yang tidak terpakai yang dijadikan sarang tikus. Hei, Miku. Sepertinya kita memang butuh pembantu rumah tangga untuk membantu kita bersih-bersih. Kita terlalu sibuk. Kita tidak selalu bisa membersihkan rumah kan," ujar Kaito.

"Hm, kamu benar. Aku akan secepatnya memesan pembantu rumah tangga," jawab Miku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel rumah dibunyikan. Miku melangkah ke pintu rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Miku membuka pintu. Di depan pintu rumahnya, seorang wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah berdiri. Penampilannya serba putih, mulai dari rambutnya, kulitnya, bahkan pakaiannya. Hanya warna matanya yang semerah darah itu saja yang berbeda dari penampilannya yang lain.

Miku merasa asing dengan wanita itu. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melihat wanita itu di sekitar lingkungan tempat tingalnya.

"Ano… Kamu ini siapa?" tanya Miku.

Wanita itu diam saja. Dia tidak menjawab Miku. Wanita itu sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Miku sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan. Ia bertanya sekali lagi, namun wanita itu tetap diam. Miku mulai kesal dan bertanya padanya dengan nada tinggi.

Sementara itu, Kaito yang masih di gudang mendengar Miku yang sepertinya marah-marah. Kaito jadi penasaran siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Taito, jaga Kaiko sebentar ya. Aku mau keluar, mau lihat siapa yang datang," ujar Kaito.

"Siap, Kak!" balas Taito sambil memberi jempol. Setelah itu, Kaito pergi meninggalkan gudang.

"Kak Taito! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" seru Kaiko. Kaiko menenteng sebuah kotak kayu. Di kotak itu terukir nama "Hatsune Miku".

"Sepertinya ini punya Mama," ujar Kaiko.

"Coba lihat apa isinya," ujar Taito penasaran. Kaiko lalu membuka kotak itu. Di dalam kotak itu, tersimpan tiga buah benda. Sebuah kaset, album foto, dan sebuah diary.

"Wah, keren nih. Pasti di dalamnya banyak rahasia Kak Miku," ujar Taito.

"Aku harus kasih kotak ini ke Mama," ujar Kaiko. Namun, Taito menghentikannya.

"Eits, jangan di kasih Mamamu dong."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kamu pasti penasaran sama rahasia Mamamu kan? Nah, lebih baik kotak ini disimpan di kamar Kak Taito saja. Nanti, kita bisa lihat isi kotak ini sama-sama tanpa ketahuan sama Mamamu. Kalau kamu kasih Mamamu, pasti Mamamu tidak akan mau beri tahu," ujar Taito. Kaiko hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Taito. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Taito.

Sementara itu, Kaito telah sampai di depan rumah.

"Eh, Miku. Siapa yang datang?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak tau, tuh. Wanita aneh," jawab Miku.

Kaito menatap wanita yang berdiri di hadapan pintu rumahnya.

"Oh! Kamu Yowane-san kan?" tanya Kaito. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kamu kenal dia?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, dia Yowane Haku. Dia ini akan jadi asisten rumah tangga di rumah kita," jawab Kaito.

"Sejak kapan kamu pesan asisten rumah tangga?"

"Sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Aku belum sempat ngomong sama kamu. Maaf ya. Lagipula, kamu terlalu sibuk. Kamu pasti lelah kalau kamu haru mengurus pekerjaanmu dengan pekerjaan rumah juga. Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan dan stress karena kebanyakan pekerjaan," jelas Kaito.

"Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Haku-san ini tidak bisa bicara. Jadi, tolong maklumi dia ya."

Miku mengangguk mengerti.

" _Pantas saja dia diam saja saat aku tanya tadi,_ " batin Miku. Miku lalu meminta maaf pada Haku karena cara bicaranya tadi. Haku tersenyum maklum.

"Nah, mulai hari ini kamu boleh mulai kerja disini," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum ramah.

 **ooo**

Malam harinya…

Taito terkikik geli sambil terus membaca _diary_ milik Miku yang ditemukannya di gudang. Hampir keseluruhan isi _diary_ itu adalah curhatan Miku terhadap perasaannya untuk Kaito.

"Sudah kuduga Kak Miku memang alay semasa SMA-nya," ujar Taito. tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihat kepala sosok gadis kecil berambut biru menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kak Taito sedang apa?" tanya Kaiko.

"Membaca _diary_ mamamu," jawab Taito.

"Eh? Kak Taito curang! Kak Taito kan bilangnya mau baca sama-sama. Kok aku malah ditinggal sih!" omel Kaiko.

"Habis, kamu mandinya lama banget. Kakak bosan, jadi kakak baca duluan deh."

"Kalau kulitku mau mulus dan cantik terus, aku harus mandi yang lama lah."

"Ih, masih kecil sudah genit. Ketularan mamamu ya?"

"Berisik ah, Kak Taito!"

Kaiko tidak mempedulikan candaan Taito lagi, kemudian ia mengambil album foto yang tergeletak di meja Taito. Isi album foto itu adalah foto-foto Papa dan Mamanya semasa SMA. Ada beberapa foto teman-teman mereka juga disana, seperti Om Len dan Tante Rin, Tante Neru, Tante Teto, Tante Miki, dan bahkan Om Akaito dan juga Tante Meiko ada disana. Namun, ada satu foto gadis asing yang ditemukan Kaiko di tengah album. Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat merangkul lengan kanan Kaito, sedangkan Miku merangkul lengan kiri Kaito. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar dan telihat bahagia.

Kaiko mengernyit heran. Siapa gadis yang berfoto bersama Papa dan Mamanya? Kenapa gadis itu terasa asing? Kalau gadis itu adalah teman kedua orang tuanya, kenapa Kaiko tidak pernah melihatnya ataupun mendengar cerita tentangnya? Padahal, hampir semua teman Papa dan Mamanya dikenalnya dan diceritakan padanya.

Kaiko membalik halaman selanjutnya. Ia kembali menemukan foto gadis itu. Di balik lagi, ada lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Semakin album menuju halaman terakhir, semakin banyak foto gadis tersebut. Karena sangat penasaran, Kaiko mencoba bertanya pada Taito. Siapa tau Taito mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kak Taito, kenal tidak sama cewek ini?" tanya Kaiko sambil menunjuk si gadis. Taito mengernyit sambil memperhatikan foto itu. Kemudian, ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Dia sahabat Kak Kaito dan Kak Miku. Saat mereka masil SMA, cewek itu sering main ke rumah bareng Kak Miku. Aku kurang ingat juga sih soalnya waktu itu aku masih kecil. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Megurine Luka," jawab Taito.

"Oh ya? Seperti apa dia oranya?"

"Dia baik. Aku sering ditraktir jajan sama dia. Jujur, dulu aku lebih suka dengan Kak Luka ketimbang dengan Kak Miku. Dulu, Kak Miku orangnya judes banget. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak suka mamamu ya."

"Kalau dia memang teman Mama dan Papa, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mereka? Padahal, Mama dan Papa sering sekali menceritakan teman-temannya dan mengenalkan mereka padaku," Kaiko masih penasaran.

"Soalnya…" entah kenapa, Taito menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Kaiko makin penasaran.

"Kak Luka sudah lama meninggal. Ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sehari sebelum kelulusan. Mama dan Papamu tidak mau bercerita karena Kak Luka adalah orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Mereka tidak mau mengingat Kak Luka lagi karena ingatan itu hanya akan membuat mereka sedih," Taito menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Kaiko mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian, segera ia tutup album foto itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Kaiko merasa takut. Ya, dia memang mudah takut jika membicarakan orang yang telah mati. Karena itu, ia tidak berani melihat foto orang yang telah mati.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke pintu.

"Oh, Kaiko-chan ada disini rupanya!" yang bicara adalah Kaito. Ia tersenyum menatap adik dan putrinya.

"Ayo kita makan malam. Haku-san sudah memasak untuk kita," ajaknya. Kaiko dan Taito mengangguk. Kemudian, Taito menyimpan buku _diary_ Miku di dalam laci mejanya. Ia ingin kembali membacanya setelah makan malam. Masih banyak halaman yang belum dibaca oleh Taito. Masih banyak rahasia milik Miku yang belum terungkap, termasuk rahasia terbesar Miku yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk Taito.

 **ooo**

"Are? Mama dan Mikuo mana?" tanya Kaiko ketika sampai di meja makan.

"Sepertinya mereka masih di kamar Mikuo. Biar Papa panggilkan," Kaito hendak pergi menuju kamar Mikuo, namun dicegah oleh Taito.

"Biar aku saja yang panggil Kak Miku dan Mikuo," kemudian Taito melesat menuju kamar Mikuo.

Di kamar Mikuo, Miku tengah asyik mengajarkan biola pada Mikuo. Permainan biolanya masih jelek karena Mikuo sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang biola. Yang terdengar hanya suara sumbang gesekan biola yang bergesek dengan senar. Namun, Miku dengan sabar dan telaten mengajarkan putranya.

"Oh! Sekarang Mikuo sudah mau belajar biola ya!" seru Taito dari balik pintu kamar.

"Hebat. Teruslah berlatih Mikuo. Pasti kamu bisa jadi seorang pemain biola yang hebat seperti Mamamu," Taito berujar memberikan semangat. Miku tersenyum menanggapi sedangkan Mikuo hanya menatap datar seperti biasa.

"Oh ya, Kak Miku, Mikuo, makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan malam dulu. Nanti, baru lanjutin lagi latihannya," ajak Taito.

Miku mengangguk. Setelah membereskan biola Mikuo, Miku menggandeng tangan Mikuo menuju ruang makan.

 **ooo**

"Uwoh! Masakan buatan Haku-san enak banget! Lebih enak dari masakan Kak Miku!" seru Taito ketika menyuap sesendok nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bener, aku setuju sama Taito," ujar Kaito.

"Aku juga!" Kaiko ikut-ikutan.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kalian mau bilang masakanku tidak enak kan. Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu lagi, Taito. Dan untuk Papa dan Kaiko, sepertinya mengurangi jatah es krim kalian bukanlah ide yang buruk. Aku bisa lebih hemat nantinya," ujar Miku dengan aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Seketika semua langsung kicep.

"M-maaf. Bukan maksudku bilang begitu, Kak Miku," Taito menyesal.

"Iya, Ma. Kaiko juga. Jangan kurangin jatah es krim Kaiko dong," pinta Kaiko.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa es krimku!" Kaito mulai lebay. Miku tertawa.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda kok." Semua langsung bernapas lega.

"Gochisousamadeshita!" seru Kaiko sambil meletakkan sendoknya.

"Eh, Kaiko-chan makannya cepat banget."

"Iya, soalnya aku mau main sama Mikuo," ujar Kaiko ceria. Sayangnya, Mikuo malah menggeleng.

"Sayang, Mikuo hari ini ingin latihan biola. Jadi tidak bisa main sama Kaiko. Maa ya," Miku berujar mewakili Mikuo. Kaiko langsung cemberut.

"Begini saja Kaiko. Karena Mikuo latihan biola sama Mama, Kaiko latihan piano sama Papa. Jadi impas kan?" usul Kaito. Kaiko mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Um!"

Setelah selesai makan, mereka meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ruangan masing-masing. Miku pergi ke kamar Mikuo untuk mengajarinya biola. Kaito dan Kaiko pergi ke ruang musik untuk latihan piano. Mereka meninggalkan Taito dan Haku di ruang makan.

"Yah, aku ditinggal deh," keluh Taito. Kemudian, ia menatap Haku yang sibuk membereskan piring kotor.

"Haku-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Taito.

Haku tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya sambil memberi isyarat dengan melirikkan matanya ke arah tumpukkan piring kotor di wastafel. Taito mengangguk mengerti.

"Haku-san masih banyak kerjaan. Lagipula dia juga tidak bisa temenin aku ngobrol. Aku ke kamar saja lah," Taito beranjak menuju kamarnya.

 **ooo**

Taito kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku _diary_ milik Miku di kamarnya. Lama-kelamaan dia bosan juga. Ia menutup buku _diary_ itu kemudian mengambil benda lain yang tersimpan dalam kotak kayu milik Miku. Ia mengambil sebuah kaset lama yang hanya bisa diputar dengan radio. Taito penasaran sekali dengan isi kaset itu. Untung saja ia memiliki radio di kamarnya dan tidak harus membuatnya repot-repot meminjam radio milik kakaknya.

Taito segera memutar kaset itu dengan radio miliknya. Setelah kaset terbaca, ia segera menekan tombol _play_. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah alunan biola. Lagu dari biola itu terdengar mengerikan. Taito bergidik sendiri mendengarnya. Karena takut dengan nadanya, Taito segera menyetop lagu itu dan mengeluarkan kasetnya dari radionya.

Ketika Taito membalik kaset tersebut, ternyata terdapat sebuah tulisan disana. _'Megurine Luka'_ nama itulah yang tertulis di kaset tersebut.

" _Jadi ini milik Kak Luka?"_ batinnya.

Taito segera menyimpan kaset itu ke dalam kotak kayu, kemudian mengambil album foto. Ia melihat-lihat album tersebut yang kebanyakan isinya adalah foto Miku dan Kaito. Sampai ke beberapa halaman terakhir, Taito menemukan cukup banyak foto Luka.

"Eh?"

Taito menghentikan gerakan membolak-balik halaman album tersebut ketika ia menemukan sebuah foto yang menarik. Bukan menarik sih, bisa dibilang… aneh. Di foto tersebut, terlihat Miku yang menggandeng Kaito di sebelah kirinya dan seorang gadis lain di sebelah tangan Kaito. Namun, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena wajahnya dicoret-coret dengan tinta merah. Namun, Taito masih dapat melihat jelas warna rambutnya. Pink.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Semakin halaman selanjutnya dibuka, foto-fotonya semakin aneh. Banyak sekali tulisan aneh seperti _"_ _ **Aku membencimu**_ _"_ , atau _"_ _ **MATI**_ _",_ yang ditulis besar-besar dengan tinta merah. Banyak juga foto yang dicoret-coret dan disobek atau digunting bagian wajahnya. Kebanyakan, foto yang diperlakukan seperti itu adalah foto Luka.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Apakah… Kak Miku?" gumam Taito heran.

Di halaman terakhir album, Taito menemukan sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

 _ **Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau lenyap dari kehidupanku, Luka.**_

Taito langsung menutup album tersebut dengan kasar. Ada yang aneh disini. Mulai dari tulisan dengan tinta merah itu dan foto-foto yang disobek atau digunting bagian wajah. Taito mulai menebak-nebak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang telah ia lewatkan dan tidak ia ketahui dari kakak iparnya, Miku? Apakah Miku membenci Luka? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah mereka sahabat dekat? Mereka sangat dekat seperti saudara. Walaupun ingatan Taito tidak sebagus kedua kakaknya, ia tetap ingat seberapa dekat hubungan Miku dengan Luka yang dulu bersahabat dengan kakaknya, Kaito. Bahkan, Taito juga ingat kalau keduanya sama-sama jatuh cinta pada Kaito. Tunggu! Apa? Keduanya sama-sama jatuh cinta? Apa karena itu yang membuat Miku benci pada Luka? Apa karena Luka juga mencintai Kaito? Lalu, apa yang telah Miku lakukan pada Luka?

Daripada mati penasaran, Taito memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca _diary_ Miku. Pasti di dalam _diary_ itu, Taito bisa menemukan suatu jawaban. Masih banyak lembaran di dalam _diary_ itu yang belum dibacanya. Masih banyak rahasia Miku yang belum terbongkar.

Taito membolak-balikan halaman _diary_ itu dengan cepat hingga ia menemukan beberapa halaman yang ditulis dengan tinta merah, yang membuatnya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

 **ooo**

"Oyasuminasai, Mikuo-kun," Miku mengecup dahi putra kesayangannya penuh sayang sambil membelainya lembut. Setelah dipastikan putranya itu tertidur, Miku keluar dari kamar Mikuo.

"Sayang, Mikuo sudah tidur?" tanya Kaito yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Miku. Ia baru saja ke kamar Kaiko tadi.

"Iya. Apa Kaiko-chan juga sudah tidur?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, sudah. Dia terlalu bersemangat latihan piano sampai kelelahan."

Kaito kemudian berbalik, namun arahnya tidak menuju kamarnya dan Miku.

"Sayang, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan. Sepertinya aku akan tidur larut malam ini."

"Jangan terlalu larut. Nanti kamu bisa sakit," Miku berujar khawatir. Kiato tersenyum lembut kemudian melangkah mendekati Miku.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Dikecupnya dahi istri tercintanya.

"Oyasumi, Miku. Semoga mimpi indah." Kemudian ia berbalik menuju ruang kerja.

 **ooo**

"Kak Miku."

Miku hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar namun terhenti karena sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan didapatinya Taito yang berdiri di ruang tamu. Tatapan matanya serius sekali.

"Ada apa Taito? Kok kamu belum tidur?" tanya Miku sambil menghampiri adik iparnya.

"Ah, itu… ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Kak Miku. Apa… boleh?" tanya Taito takut-takut.

Miku mengangguk kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memberi isyarat agar Taito ikutan duduk.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang…" nada bicara Taito terdengar ragu. Miku mengernyit heran.

"…tentang Kak Luka." Seketika tubuh Miku menegang mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Taito. Kenapa Taito tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Luka? Miku berusaha mengatur sikapnya setenang mungkin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa dengan… Luka?" walaupun Miku berusaha tenang, namun bicaranya tetap bergetar.

"Saat kematiannya, Kak Miku bersama dengan Kak Luka kan? Bagaimana dia bisa mati? Apa dia benar-benar jatuh ke jurang?" Taito langsung _to the point._ Miku tambah heran karena pertanyaan Taito.

"Ya, dia memang jatuh ke jurang. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya kan?"

Miku terlonjak dengan pertanyaan Taito. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa Taito bertanya seolah-olah ia menyalahkan Miku bahwa Miku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Luka.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Luka mati karena perbuatanku? Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang membunuh Luka?!" Miku panik. Ia kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Ia tidak sadar ia telah kelepasan bicara.

"Kak… Miku…" Taito sendiri terlihat syok dengan sikap Miku yang tiba-tiba aneh. Miku tersadar. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali agar ia bisa tenang.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku tidak bermaksud menanyakan hal itu. Maaf kalau itu membuatmu terganggu." Taito menyesal.

"Huh, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga ya," ujar Miku. "Tapi, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Luka saat kematiannya. Sungguh," Miku berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iya, aku percaya. Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Kak Miku tidak membenci Kak Luka kan?"

Miku kembali dibuat kaget dan heran dnegan pertanyaan Taito. Seketika wajahnya terlihat sendu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Taito.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Dia sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku," ujar Miku.

Taito menghela nafas lega, kemudian tersenyum. "Syukurlah, Kak."

 _Eh? Kenapa dia terlihat selega itu?_ Miku menatap Taito curiga. Belum sempat Miku bertanya pada Taito tentang sikapnya yang aneh, Taito sudah keburu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Besok, ceritakan padaku lebih banyak tentang masa lalu kalian bertiga ya," pinta Taito dari tangga.

"Kalian bertiga?"

"Iya. Kak Miku, Kak Kaito, dan Kak Luka."

"Oh, baiklah."

Setelahnya, Taito menghilang di tangga.

Sementara Miku sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur.

 **ooo**

Sementara itu, di tangga…

" _Aku tidak percaya dengan Kak Miku. Dia pembohong besar. Aku harus cari kebenarannya sendiri. Aku harus mengatakan ini semua pada Kak Kaito. Rahasia besar yang disembunyikan Kak Miku harus segera diungkap. Kalau tidak, Kak Kaito, Kaiko, dan Mikuo bisa dalam bahaya,"_ batin Taito.

Ketika Taito membuka pintu kamarnya, ia begitu terkejut melihat tulisan dengan tinta merah yang tertulis di cermin kamarnya. Tulisannya adalah…

 **MATI!**

"Hah? Siapa yang menulis ini?" tanya Taito. Tiba-tiba…

" _ **Kau harus mati!"**_

Sebuah suara yang sangat dingin masuk ke indra pendengaran Taito. Taito sontak berbalik namun tidak menemukan apapun di kamarnya. Yang ia temukan hanya sebuah foto keluarganya yang telah lama terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Foto ayah dan ibunya, dengan dirinya yang masih kecil, Kak Kaito yang disayanginya masih duduk di bangku SMA, dan Kak Akaito yang sangat dikaguminya yang masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Namun, ada yang ganjal dari foto tersebut. Taito bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sosok bayangan aneh di foto tersebut.

Taito mendekati foto tersebut untuk melihat lebih jelas bayangan apa itu. Lebih dekat… Lebih dekat… Sampai akhirnya…

GREP!

Sebuah tangan dengan kuku yang panjang, tajam, dan runcing berwarna hitam melesat keluar dari dalam foto tersebut dan mencekik leher Taito. Tangan itu sangat panjang dan terus mendorong Taito ke belakang. Lama-kelamaan, tubuh pemilik tangan mengerikan itu mulai muncul. Terlihat sesosok gadis bergaun hitam keluar dari dalam foto. Gadis dengan kepala hancur berlumuran darah. Gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink. Gadis itu… Luka.

Luka tersenyum mengerikan kearah Taito sambil mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang sedinging es.

" _ **Maaf, Taito-kun. Kau harus mati."**_

PRANG!

Luka mendorong Taito hingga ia terlempar keluar dari jendela kamarnya sendiri.

 **ooo**

Miku yang sedang menyisir rambut toska panjangnya dikejutkan dnegan suara pecahan kaca. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Kaito yang berdiri di depan kamar.

"Miku, tadi itu suara apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku tidak tau, sayang."

Kaiko berdiri di tangga sambil memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ -nya terlihat gemetar ketakutan.

"Ma, aku dengar suara pecahan kaca. Aku takut," ujarnya. Miku segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan takut sayang. Mama dan Papa ada disini," ujar Miku menenangkan. "Mana Mikuo?"

"Tidak tau. Dikamarnya, mungkin."

Ketiganya langsung beranjak ke kamar Mikuo.

Di kamar Mikuo, terlihat Mikuo sedang berdiri termenung menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih ditutupi gorden.

"Mikuo!" panggil Miku.

Mikuo menoleh. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah jendela. Dia memang sama sekali tidak bicara namun tatapan matanya terlihat ketakutan.

Mengerti apa maksud anaknya, Kaito segera menghampiri jendela kamar Mikuo dan membuka gordennya. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah—

"Aaaaaa!"

"Taito!"

—adiknya, Shion Taito, tergantung di depan kamar Mikuo, dengan gorden kamarnya yang melilit lehernya dengan kepala bercucuran darah akibat pecahan kaca yang menancap di kepalanya.

" _ **Satu orang yang berharga bagimu telah mati, Miku. Selanjutnya… siapa ya?"**_

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note :**

 **Hai, semua! Apa kalian kangen sama Yuuki? Pastinya kan #plak!**

 **Btw, ficnya udh lanjut nih. Maaf ya kalau aku updatenya kelamaan. Aku sempat dapet kendala pas menulisnya nih.**

 **Makasih buat yang udh favorit, follows, dan review. Dan ini balasan untuk yg udh review :**

 **CN Scarlet**

 **Udh up nih! Makasih udh nungguin ya! Maaf nunggunya kelamaan. Sungguh, aku mohon maaf.**

 **AnimeHikari26**

 **Beneran bikin horor seisi rumah? Soal nasib Miku, lihat saja nanti ya. Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya, terus baca. Btw, ini udh lanjut. Makasih udh nunggu. Maaf nunggunya kelamaan.**

 **Ok, buat para sider aku ucapkan makasih juga karena telah baca ficku. Mungkin sampai sini aja. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!. Jaa~**


	3. Mereka Semua Milikku

_**Viola**_

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Yang penting Vocaloid bukan milik saya.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Mystery, Horror, Family, Romance, Friendship**

 **Main Chara : Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Shion Kaiko, Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luka**

 **Warning : Awas typo, gak serem, mungkin rada gak nyambung.**

 **Summary : Kesalahanmu di masa lalu akan berbalik menjadi senjata yang akan membunuhmu.**

 **Setiap manusia adalah tempatnya kesalahan. Karena itu, tolong maklumi semua kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.**

 **My first horror fic in Vocaloid fandom.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **ooo**

 ***Chapter 3 : Mereka Semua Milikku***

Seminggu setelah kematian Taito. Kediaman keluarga Shion terasa semakin sepi. Tak ada lagi canda tawa seperti dulu. Sikap para penghuninya pun menjadi sedikit berbeda. Kaito menjadi lebih pendiam. Walaupun dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, namun sebenarnya dia masih syok atas kematian adiknya yang mengenaskan tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Miku juga tidak banyak bicara. Ia mengerti keadaan suaminya dan juga perasaannya. Miku juga merasa sangat sedih karena telah kehilangan adik iparnya yang sangat baik dan penyayang itu. Miku ingat sekali. Tepat beberapa menit sebelum Taito meninggal malam itu, Taito meminta Miku untuk menceritakan lebih banyak hal tentang dirinya, Kaito, dan juga…

 _...Luka._

" _ **Besok, ceritakan padaku lebih banyak tentang masa lalu kalian bertiga ya."**_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Taito dengan senyum ceria itu terus terngiang di otak Miku.

"Kak Taito…"

Suara lirih Kaiko yang menyebut nama Taito menyadarkan Miku dari lamunannya. Ia menatap putri kesayangannya yang sedang terisak sambil menatap foto mendiang kakak sepupu kesayangannya itu. Tatapan Miku menjadi sendu. Sejak kematian Taito, Kaiko kehilangan keceriannya. Dia lebih sering menangis dan jarang terlihat tersenyum seperti dulu. Miku tau, Kaiko sangat menyayangi Taito, walau secara biologis, mereka bukan saudara satu orang tua. Namun, Kaiko sangat menyayangi Taito seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Miku menarik Kaiko dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus sayang puncak kepala putri kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Sayang. Nanti Kak Taito sedih jika melihatmu terus seperti ini," ujar Miku lembut.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau Kak Taito pergi… hiks."

"Mama tau. Mama juga tidak mau Kak Taito pergi. Tidak ada yang menginginkan dia pergi. Tapi, semua sudah terjadi. Kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kak Taito tak akan pernah kembali."

Dan ucapan Miku sukses membuat Kaiko menangis semakin keras. Miku jadi merasa bersalah.

Dari depan pintu kamar Taito, Mikuo berdiri menatap ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang saling berpelukan. Setelah kematian Taito, Mikuo tak banyak berubah. Memang sejak dulu dia selalu pendiam. Saat kematian Taito pun, dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap jasad Taito di dalam peti mati. Tak ada yang tau seperti apa perasaannya karena dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Walaupun begitu, Mikuo tetaplah manusia. Dia pasti juga terpukul melihat kematian salah satu orang yang disayanginya.

Miku baru menyadari kehadiran Mikuo ketika ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam menahan tangis. Ia ulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminta Mikuo bergabung dalam pelukan mereka. Mikuo menurut saja. Ia menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya lalu ikut memeluk mereka sambil menggenggam tangan Kaiko erat. Begitulah cara Mikuo menenangkan Kaiko. Seketika tangis Kaiko berhenti saat dirinya menyadari kehadiran adik laki-lakinya.

Pintu kamar Taito kembali terbuka. Di hadapan mereka, Kaito berdiri sambil menatap mereka sendu.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Kaito dengan suara lirih.

"Kaiko bilang, dia merindukan Taito," jawab Miku.

"Sudahlah, Kaiko-chan. Ikhlaskan kakakmu ya," ujar Kaito lembut.

Kaiko menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa."

Kaito menghela napas. Ia berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang paling disayangnya itu. Lalu, ia mengelus lembut puncak kepala putri kesayangannya.

"Jangan begitu, Kaiko. Kamu tidak mau membuat Kak Taito tersiksa karena sikapmu ini kan?"

Kaiko diam. Kemudian, ia menggeleng. Kaito kembali tersenyum.

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang kamu berhenti menangis. Kita makan siang, yuk. Haku-san sudah membuatkan makanan yang lezat."

Kaiko mengucek kedua matanya yang memerah, lalu melepaskan pelukan Miku dan Mikuo.

"U-um," gumam Kaiko lalu meraih tangan Kaito yang sudah siap menggandengnya menuju ruang makan. Kaito juga mengajak Miku dan Mikuo untuk segera pergi ke ruang makan.

"Mikuo, ayo kita makan siang dulu," ajak Miku. Namun, Mikuo tidak merespon. Matanya fokus menatap sesuatu.

Cermin besar di kamar Taito. Ada sesuatu disana. Sedang berdiri di dalam cermin itu. Seperti seorang wanita. Ia memakai gaun hitam panjang, rambut panjangnya terurai, dan kedua matanya yang semerah darah meneror Mikuo. Mikuo tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada cermin itu.

Sampai Miku tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya.

"Kamu lihat apa, Mikuo?" tanya Miku. Mikuo menunjuk cermin besar di kamar itu, membuat atensi Miku teralihkan kesana.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Miku mengernyit, lalu kembali menatap Mikuo. "Tak ada apapun, Mikuo."

Mikuo kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah cermin dan terkejut begitu melihat tak ada apapun disana. Hanya ada pantulan dirinya dan Miku saja.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Papa dan Kak Kaiko sudah menunggu."

Lalu Miku menggandeng Mikuo keluar dari kamar Taito.

 **ooo**

Hari sudah larut dan seharusnya Kaiko sudah tidur di kamarnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa tidur. Ia teringat kembali pada Taito dan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Taito sebelum Taito meninggal. Tiba-tiba, Kaiko menjentikan jarinya, teringat sesuatu.

Ah, benar. Mereka pernah berjanji untuk mmebaca _diary_ milik Miku yang mereka temukan di gudang bersama-sama. Kaiko masih sangat penasaran dengan isi _diary_ milik Mamanya. Seingatnya, _diary_ itu disimpan di dalam kotak kayu yang mereka temukan di gudang. Sepertinya, kotak itu disimpan Taito di dalam kamarnya.

Kaiko bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus mengambil kotak itu di kamar Taito. Entah kenapa dia sangat penasaran sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui dari isi kotak itu. Walau Kaiko sebenarnya takut masuk ke kamar Taito yang telah meninggal, namun ia tetap memberanikan dirinya. Ia tidak mau rasa penasarannya yang menusuk itu membunuhnya.

"Permisi, Kak Taito. Aku masuk ya," bisik Kaiko ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Taito yang tidak dikunci, seakan pemilik kamar itu masih ada disana. Kaiko berjalan berjinjit, mengingat kamar Taito ada di lantai atas dan suara langkah kaki yang gaduh bisa terdengar sampai ke bawah. Kalau sampai terdengar, kedua orang tuanya pasti curiga dan akan menemukan dirinya yang masih belum juga tidur. Bisa gawat nantinya.

Kaiko mengelilingi seisi kamar Taito, mencari-cari dimana Taito meletakkan kotak kayu itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemuka kotak itu di dalam lemari pakaian. Kaiko berseru senang.

Saat Kaiko hendak keluar, mendadak pintu kamar tersebut terkunci. Seketika Kaiko panik. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirinya dari kamar itu. Ia terus memutar kenopnya atau menarik pintunya agar terbuka. Namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

Kaiko mulai ketakutan. Apalagi ketika lampu kamar Taito tiba-tiba padam. Ketakutan Kaiko semakin menjadi-jadi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga.

" _ **Hahaha…"**_

Suara tawa yang mengerikan membuat sekujur bulu kuduk Kaiko merinding. Dengan takut-takut, ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap cermin besar di kamar itu.

Di sana, di dalam cermin itu, sosok itu berdiri. Sosok berambut panjang dengan gaun hitam. Tatapan dari mata semerah daranya menatap tajam Kaiko. Sosok itu menyeringai lebar. Sangat lebar hingga hampir menyentuh kedua daun telinganya, menampilkan mulutnya yang hampir robek. Ia tertawa seakan-akan baru saja menemukan mangsa empuk yang sangat lezat.

Seketika Kaiko berteriak.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Ketika Miku dan Kaito datang, mereka menemukan Kaiko sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar yang dingin itu.

 **ooo**

"Mama tetap akan pergi? Apa Mama tak bisa tinggal di rumah hanya sehari saja? Aku… aku takut," ujar Kaiko di pagi hari yang cerah. Miku sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi, begitu juga dengan Kaito. Mereka siap berangkat kerja.

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua tidak tega meninggalkan Kaiko dan Mikuo hari ini. Mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana mereka menemukan Kaiko pingsan di kamar Taito. Kondisi tubuh Kaiko saat ini kurang baik, karena itu ia tidak bisa sekolah. Miku dan Kaito ingin bolos kerja sehari saja. Namun hari ini, Kaito ada rapat penting dan Miku sudah berjanji dengan tiga muridnya untuk menonton konser tunggal seorang _violist_ berbakat.

"Maaf sayang, Mama tidak bisa tinggal. Mama harus pergi. Tapi, cuma sebentar kok, sayang. Jam satu siang nanti Mama akan pulang," ujar Miku menenangkan Kaiko.

"Iya sayang. Papa juga janji akan pulang cepat. Setelah rapat selesai, Papa akan langsung pulang. Lagipula, di rumah ada Mikuo dan Haku-san. Jadi, kamu tidak usah takut ya," Kaito menimpali.

Haku tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum menenangkan Kaiko. Mikuo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kaiko, hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Kaiko.

Kaiko akhirnya mengulas senyum. "Baiklah, tapi janji ya kalian pulang cepat," ujar Kaiko sambil menunjukkan kedua jari kelingkingnya.

Miku dan Kaito ikut tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka yang besar di jari mungil Kaiko. "Janji," ujar mereka kompak.

 **ooo**

Miku terdiam selama perjalanan menuju tempatnya mengajar. Ia kembali mengingat berbagai kejadian yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Konser, pesta ulang tahun, ramalan Miki, mimpi buruk tentang Luka, kematian Taito. Entah kenapa, firasatnya terus menerus buruk sejak semua kejadian itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang menerornya. Menguntitnya. Berniat membunuhnya.

" _Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa Taito bisa mati?"_ Miku memulai perang batinnya.

" _Taito tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Dia anak yang baik, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Seseorang pasti telah membunuh Taito. Tapi… siapa?"_

Miku berpikir keras, berusaha menghubungkan semua yang terjadi, mencari petunjuk tentang kematian Taito. Tiba-tiba, Miku teringat sesuatu.

 **MATI!**

Tulisan besar dengan tinta merah di cermin besar di kamar Taito. Itu pasti ditulis oleh orang yang membunuh Taito.

" _ **Menurut kartu ini, kamu akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu."**_

Perkataan Miki kembali terngiang di otak Miku.

" _ **Apa kamu pernah membuat sebuah kesalahan sebelumnya?"**_

" _ **Saat kematiannya, Kak Miku bersama dengan Kak Luka kan? Bagaimana dia bisa mati? Apa dia benar-benar jatuh ke jurang?"**_

Perkataan Taito pun ikut terngiang di kepalanya.

" _ **Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya kan?"**_

" _ **Kak Miku tidak membenci Kak Luka kan?"**_

" _ **Satu orang yang berharga bagimu telah mati, Miku. Selanjutnya… siapa ya?"**_

Dan juga… suara _wanita_ itu.

Sektika semua memori yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali melintasi otaknya. Membuat kepalanya berputar-putar.

" _ **Sekarang… Semuanya akan berakhir… Akan kurebut semua yang berharga bagimu. Termasuk hidupmu!"**_

Miku memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

" _ **Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu… Miku."**_

Bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Bahkan hembusan napas dinginnya pun terasa di leher Miku. Seketika Miku membanting setirnya, terkejut karena hampir menabrak seorang pengemudi sepeda motor.

Miku berhenti mendadak begitu ia berhasil menginjak rem.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kaca mobil Miku diketuk oleh si pengendara yang terlihat kesal. Miku segera keluar dari mobil.

"Hei, Nona. Bisakah kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan benar? Kau hampir saja membuat nyawaku melayang," omel si pengendara.

Miku membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Tolong maafkan aku! Sungguh, aku tidak fokus tadi," jelas Miku.

Untung saja, si pengedara tidak memperpanjang masalah tersebut. Setelah memberi sedikit _nasihat_ pada Miku, pengendara itu pergi.

Miku kembali ke mobilnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tatap bekas luka cakaran di tangannya. Pikiran buruk kembali menyerangnya, namun segera diusirnya. Miku tidak punya banyak waktu. Banyak murid yang sedang menunggunya untuk mengajar mereka. Miku kembali tancap gas melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **ooo**

"Mikuo, aku bosan."

Kaiko menatap Mikuo yang sedang asyik latihan biola. Mikuo balik menatap Kaiko, lalu kembali berlatih biola tanpa peduli dengan kakaknya yang merajuk.

" _Percuma, kalau Mikuo sudah sama biola, susah diajak mainnya,"_ dumel Kaiko dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan kotak kayu yang semalam ia ambil dari kamar Taito. Karena ia pingsan, kotak itu kembali tertinggal disana. Ia berharap Papa atau Mamanya tidak menemukan kotak itu. Kalau mereka sampai menemukannya, mereka pasti akan menyimpan kotak itu di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau Kaiko.

Kaiko menghampiri Mikuo, bermaksud untuk mengajak Mikuo pergi ke kamar Taito untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. Kaiko terlalu takut untuk pergi sendiri.

"Mikuo, kau tau. Sebenarnya, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus lho. Kamu pasti suka melihatnya. Sayangnya, benda itu tersimpan di kamar Kak Taito dan aku takut kalau harus kembali ke kamar itu sendirian. Jadi, kamu mau tidak temani aku kesana?" Kaiko bertanya sambil menatap Mikuo dengan mata _bling-bling._

Mikuo terdiam sebentar, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia simpan biolanya di tempatnya, lalu balik menatap Kaiko. Mikuo mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menggandeng tangan Kaiko.

Mengerti maksud Mikuo, Kaiko langsung tersenyum lebar dan segera menyambut tangannya. Keduanya lalu pergi dari kamar Mikuo menuju kamar Taito.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Taito, Kaiko berdoa terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau kejadian seperti semalam kembali terulang, apalagi di rumah sedang tidak ada Papa maupun Mamanya. Bisa gawat kalau dia dan Mikuo kembali diteror oleh sosok di dalam cermin dan terkunci di dalam kamar Taito. Mereka bisa terbunuh.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Kaiko membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Mikuo yang masuk duluan. Setelah memeriksa kamar itu aman, Mikuo segera menarik Kaiko masuk dan membantunya mencari kotak tersebut.

"Ah, ketemu!" Kaiko berseru riang setelah menemukan kotak yang tergeletak tak jauh di dekat pintu. Mikuo menatap kotak tersebut penasaran, sementara Kaiko hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kita buka di kamar kamu aja ya!" ajak Kaiko. Mikuo mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari kamar Taito, menutup pintunya kembali, lalu berlari ke kamar Mikuo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata semerah darah menatap mereka sambil terkikik senang.

" _ **Anak-anak yang manis, sebentar lagi kalian akan ikut denganku…"**_

 **ooo**

Miku bengong. Ia jadi sering melamun karena memikirkan kematian Taito. Ia benar-benar penasaran, sekaligus bingung. Kenapa Taito bisa mati? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otak Miku.

" _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luka? Apa dia berniat balas dendam padaku?"_ batin Miku. Entah kenapa, setelah kematian Taito, ingatannya tentang Luka kembali berputar. Ia juga sering bermimpi buruk. Bermimpi tentang Luka. Luka telah menerornya.

Apa ini semua adalah peringatan baginya?

Firasat Miku semakin buruk. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Kalau seperti ini terus, keluarganya bisa dalam bahaya. Ramalan Miki bisa terbukti benar adanya. Miku akan kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia akan kehilangan Mikuo, kehilangan Kaiko, dan juga kehilangan Kaito.

Mereka bisa terbunuh. Mereka bisa mati, hanya karena kesalahan Miku. Kesalahan yang dilakukannya di masa lalu.

Tanpa sadar, Miku kembali menatap bekas cakaran di kulit tangannya yang putih. Cakaran yang menjadi bukti atas perbuatannya di masa lalu. Bukti atas kematian Luka.

Miku tercengang. Ia terkejut begitu menyadari ada yang aneh pada tangannya. Lebih tepatnya, pada bekas luka cakaran di tangannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam sana, mengalir perlahan, seperti ular.

Miku memperhatikan tangannya lebih intens. Sesuatu itu bergerak lebih cepat, membuat tangan Miku mendadak terasa nyeri. Ia meringis pelan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. Terus seperti itu hingga—

"Miku-sensei!"

Suara seseorang mengembalikan Miku pada kenyataan.

Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tiga gadis manis bersurai _blonde_ tebal menatapnya khawatir. Mereka adalah Ichima Aria atau IA, Nakamura Mayumi atau Mayu, dan Park See Yoon atau SeeU, murid kesayangan Miku yang sudah diajar dengannya lebih dari dua tahun.

"Sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mayu cemas. Miku hanya diam karena masih syok. Ia kembali menatap tangannya. Tak ada apa-apa disana. Tak ada yang mengalir ataupun bergerak. Tangannya baik-baik saja, normal seperti biasanya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya berhalusinasi," jawab Miku.

"Sensei, kau butuh air," SeeU menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Miku. Miku tersenyum tipisa sambil berterima kasih, lalu menenggak habis air itu.

Ketiganya masih menatap Miku intens.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanya Miku.

Ketiganya saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba saja, IA menggebrak meja Miku.

"Apa Sensei lupa dengan janji Sensei pada kami sepulang sekolah?" IA menuntut meminta jawaban. Miku hanya melongo.

"Hah?"

"Hari ini kita akan menonton konser Megurine Yuuma kan? Kau sudah berjanji pada kami," tambah Mayu.

Miku menepuk dahinya. Astaga, ia melupakan janjinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran," ujar Miku.

Ketiganya termenung, menatap Miku dengan sendu.

"Kami mengerti, maafkan kami," ujar SeeU.

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya acaranya dibatalkan saja. Kita harus memberi Miku-sensei waktu untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan diri," tambah SeeU. Mayu dan IA mengangguk.

Miku terdiam. Ia jadi tidak enak hati ketika melihat wajah kecewa para muridnya.

"Hei, kenapa dibatalkan? Kita bisa pergi sekarang kok," ujar Miku.

"Tapi, Sensei kan—"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap. Ku tunggu kalian di mobilku," Miku memotong perkataan SeeU cepat. Namun, ketiganya masih menatapnya cemas.

"Kau yakin, Sensei?" tanya IA memastikan.

"Um, percaya padaku." Miku tersenyum meyakinkan. Seketika ketiganya menjadi ceria kembali. Mereka pamit untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka yang tertinggal di kelas, lalu berjanji menemui Miku setelah mereka selesai.

Miku mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan mereka pergi.

 **ooo**

Miku bersama ketiga muridnya berada di dalam mobil. Kini, mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju gedung konser tunggal tersebut. Hari ini, mereka akan menonton konser tunggal Megurine Yuuma, seorang _violist_ yang tak kalah hebat seperti Miku yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Miku. Miku mengenalnya cukup dekat mengingat pemuda itu adalah adik kelasnya saat di bangku perkuliahan. Karena itulah, Miku mendapat undangan resmi darinya.

Selain itu, Yuuma merupakan salah satu orang yang berharga baginya. Yuuma adalah adiknya Luka.

"Miku-sensei, dulu kau bersahabat dekat dengan kakaknya Yuuma-kun kan? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Luka-san ya? Apa Luka-san juga orang yang hebat seperti Yuuma-kun?" tanya Mayu di sela-sela obrolan mereka tentang Yuuma.

Pertanyaan Mayu membuat Miku kembali teringat Luka. Tiba-tiba saja, ia tersenyum sendu.

"Luka adalah _violist_ yang berbakat. Ia jauh lebih hebat dari Yuuma, bahkan lebih hebat dariku," ujar Miku.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau Luka-san masih hidup, dia pasti akan jadi orang hebat sepertimu!" seru Mayu. Seketika, Mayu mendapat sentakan kecil dari kedua temannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara soal Luka-san. Kau bisa membuat Miku-sensei sedih," tegur IA.

"Itu benar. Hentikan saja pembicaraan ini!" tambah SeeU. Seketika Miku tertawa.

"Hahaha, kalia tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak masalah kok jika harus membicarakan Luka," ujar Miku. "Aku tidak keberatan menceritakan dirinya."

Lalu, Miku pun menceritakan semua tentang Luka yang diketahuinya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, mereka akhirnya sampai di gedung konser. Suasana di aula gedung sudah ramai. Para penonton sudah banyak menunggu di kursi penonton. Miku dan ketiga muridnya segera mencari tempat duduk mereka, lalu memposisikan diri mereka senyaman mungkin.

Tiba-tiba lampu aula padam. Seketika aula menjadi gelap. Hanya lampu di panggung saja yang menyala terang, menandakan bahwa konser sebentar lagi dimulai. Setelah sang pembawa acara mempersilahkan sang bintang utama naik ke atas panggung, seorang pemuda bersurai _soft pink_ muncul dari sisi kanan panggung dengan membawa sebuah biola. Pemuda itu berhenti ketika dirinya mencapai tengah-tengah panggung. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada penonton, lalu kembali berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tampannya. Senyum yang sangat Miku kenali.

"Kyaaa! Yuuma-kun tampan sekali! Aku ingin memilikinya!" IA berteriak lebay dan membuatnya langsung mendapat teguran dari kedua temannya. Miku tertawa pelan melihat tingkah ketiga muridnya.

"Nah, mari kita mulai." Suara Yuuma menarik atensi semua penonton. Yuuma memberi aba-aba pada dirinya sendiri menggunakan jari-jarinya yang menekan senar biola dilepas satu persatu. Dimulai dari jari kelingking, lalu jari manis, disusul jari tengah, dan diakhiri jari telunjuk.

DREP!

Seketika lampu di panggung padam. Aula menjadi gelap gulita. Miku terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua lampu dipadamkan. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa aula menjadi sesunyi ini, padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya, ia masih mendengar desas-desus dari bangku penonton.

Dan seketika, lampu kembali menyala. Semuanya, bukan hanya lampu di panggung saja. Lampu di kursi penonton pun ikut menyala. Miku kembali terkejut, tentu saja. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari dirinya sendirian disana. Tak ada siapapun. Di sisi kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Semuanya kosong melompong. Dia benar-benar sendirian.

Kemana semua orang pergi?

" _ **Hihihi…"**_

Saat Miku tengah dilanda kebingungan, suara tertawa seseorang menarik atensinya. Seketika, Miku menatap orang yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung, sambil menjepit biola diantara leher dan kepalanya. Posisi yang biasa dilakukan para pemain biola saat sedang bermain biola.

Yang berdiri disana bukan Yuuma, melainkan sosok wanita bergaun hitam. Surai pinknya yang panjang tersisir rapi. Wajahnya tidak menyeramkan, cantik malah.

Miku benar-benar mengenali siapa sosok itu. Itu… Megurine Luka.

Luka memejamkan matanya. Jari-jarinya yang menekan senar biola mulai dilepas satu persatu dengan bibirnya yang sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _ **Satu…"**_ Luka melepas jari kelingkingnya.

" _ **Dua…"**_ Luka melepas jari manisnya.

" _ **Tiga…"**_ Luka melepas jari tengahnya.

" _ **Empat…"**_ Luka melepas jari telunjuknya.

" _ **Lima."**_

Luka membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang mata semerah darah. Seringai menyeramkan kembali terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

" _ **Anak-anakmu untuk aku saja ya."**_

Saat itulah Miku menyadari bahwa semuanya telah terlambat.

 **ooo**

"Sensei!"

Sentakan dari SeeU menyadarkan Miku. Ia menatap ketiga muridnya yang kembali cemas itu.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Miku tersadar. Ia sudah kembali kepada kenyataan. Ia masih berada disini. Di gedung konser, bersama ketiga muridnya yang sedang menyaksikan konser tunggal yang dibawakan Megurine Yuuma yang permainan biolanya sudah dimulai sejak tadi.

Miku merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi. Anak-anaknya dalam bahaya. Miku harus segera pulang.

"Kalian bertiga bisa pulang sendiri kan? Maaf, Sensei tidak bisa menemani kalian lama-lama. Sensei harus segera pulang!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban ketiga muridnya, Miku segera bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan cepat keluar gedung, mengambil mobilnya yang diparkir di _basement_ , dan mengendarainya dengan cepat. Ia harus segera sampai di rumah.

 **ooo**

"Bagaimana, Mikuo? Kau suka lagunya?" tanya Kaiko pada adiknya. Mereka baru saja mendengarkan lagu dari kaset yang mereka temukan di dalam kotak kayu tersebut. Menurut Kaiko, lagunya aneh. Namun entah kenapa, Mikuo terlihat sangat menyukainya hingga meminta Kaiko untuk terus mengulang dan mengulanginya lagi walau sudah lima kali diputar.

"Hah? Kamu minta diputar lagi?" tanya Kaiko. Mikuo menatapnya memohon. Biola sudah siap di tangannya.

"Kamu ingin mempelajari lagu ini? Mending tidak usah. Lagunya seram tau!" seru Kaiko.

Namun, Mikuo memaksa untuk memutarnya lagi. Kaiko tidak peduli. Ia segera mengeluarkan kaset tersebut dari radio milik Mikuo dan menyimpannya kembali ke kotak. Mikuo memandangnya kesal.

"Mikuo, lebih baik kita lihat foto-foto Mama." Kaiko mengeluarkan album dari kotak, namun Mikuo sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia malah berlatih bermain biola dan mengacuhkan Kaiko.

Kaiko mendengus kesal. "Mikuo, hentikan permainan biolamu. Permainanmu jelek sekali! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" ketus Kaiko tajam. Namun, Mikuo tetap mengacuhkannya.

Karena kesal diacuhkan terus, Kaiko merebut biola milik Mikuo dengan kasar dan melemparnya asal ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menarik tangan Mikuo, memaksa Mikuo untuk bermain bersamanya.

Namun, sepertinya Mikuo marah. Ia menepis tangan kakaknya dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam. Baru kali ini Kaiko melihat tatapan Mikuo yang seperti itu. Mikuo benar-benar marah padanya. Bahkan Mikuo berani mendorong tubuh Kaiko dengan kasar hingga Kaiko terjerembab di atas tempat tidur.

Kaiko menatap Mikuo tidak percaya. Semarah apapun Mikuo, ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Kaiko ingin sekali membalas Mikuo. Namun jika ia melukai Mikuo, Mama pasti akan sangat marah padanya, mengingat Mama lebih menyayangi Mikuo dibandingkan dirinya. Papa memang akan membelanya, namun tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan.

"Mikuo jahat! Aku tidak mau lagi main sama Mikuo!" Kaiko bangkit dari tempat tidur Mikuo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Mikuo, hendak keluar dari sana. Ia tidak mau lama-lama bersama Mikuo.

Namun, ketika Kaiko memutar kenop pintunya, pintunya tak bisa terbuka. Pintunya mendadak terkunci. Kaiko kembali panik. Ia sudah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya.

Apa dia akan bertemu dengan hantu dalam cermin itu?

Mendadak bayangan hitam mengelilingi pintu kamar Mikuo. Kaiko mundur perlahan, berusaha menjauhi bayangan tersebut. Bayangan-bayangan itu bertambah banyak, membentuk sulur-sulur aneh yang membuat kamar Mikuo mendadak berubah seperti kamar tua yang tak pernah terurus. Bayangan hitam itu terus bertumbuh mengelilingi seisi kamar Mikuo hingga membuat kamar Mikuo menjadi gelap gulita.

Sekejap kemudian, bayangan itu menghilang dan kamar Mikuo kembali normal. Saat Kaiko menyadarinya, ia rasakan kakinya telah bergelantungan bebas di udara dengan kedua tangannya memegang erat penyangga besi yang menjadi pembatas balkon kamar Mikuo yang berada di lantai dua. Kaiko telah terlempar keluar dari kamar Mikuo. Jika kedua tangannya terlepas, Kaiko akan jatuh ke lantai dasar, lebih tepatnya ke atas batu besar di halaman rumah mereka. Kaiko berteriak ketakutan.

"Tidak! Siapapun, tolong aku!"

Mikuo tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam kamar, menghampiri Kaiko.

"Mikuo, tolong aku! Kumohon!" Kaiko menangis memohon pada Mikuo.

Mikuo tak berkata apapun. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia berjongkok di depan kakaknya yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Mikuo menatap Kaiko dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Kaiko selama ini.

Tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Kaiko sontak melebarkan matanya.

 _Mikuo, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?_

Tangan Mikuo bergerak menuju tangan kiri Kaiko. Jari-jarinya mulai melepas satu persatu jari-jari tangan kiri Kaiko. Mikuo sama sekali tidak berniat menyelamatkannya, malah hendak membunuhnya.

"Tidak, Mikuo! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Semua jari tangan kiri Kaiko telah terlepas. Kini tinggal tangan kanan Kaiko saja.

"Kakak…"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikuo memanggil Kaiko dengan suaranya yang datar dan dingin.

Mikuo mulai menghitung sambil melepas satu persatu jari tangan kanan Kaiko.

"Satu…" Mikuo melepas jari kelingking Kaiko. Kaiko semakin panik.

"Dua…" Mikuo melepas jari manis Kaiko. Kaiko menangis keras.

"Tiga…" Mikuo melepas jari tengah Kaiko. Pintu gerbang terbuka, saat itulah Miku pulang.

Miku terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya anaknya.

"Mikuo, tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Miku sambil berlari untuk menyelamatkan Kaiko.

"Empat…" Mikuo melepas jari telunjuk Kaiko. Kaiko sudah tidak punya kekuatan. Ia akan jatuh.

"Lima." Kaiko berharap ia tidak pernah melihat senyum iblis itu. Ia juga berharap tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

"…aku benci padamu."

BRAK!

Kaiko jatuh, tepat di atas batu besar di halaman rumah mereka. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya yang pecah. Kedua matanya terpejam. Kaiko telah mati.

"Aaaaaa!" Miku menjerit keras sambil memeluk erat jasad putri kesayangannya. Ia terus menangis, lalu menengadahkan matanya menatap Mikuo yang sudah berdiri. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Mikuo menatap mereka tajam sambil tersenyum iblis, senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

 _Mikuo, kenapa kau tega membunuh kakakmu sendiri?_

Tanpa peduli pada keadaan kakaknya, Mikuo berbalik masuk ke kamarnya. Seketika hujan deras mengguyur tubuh Miku yang masih menangis sambil memeluk jasad Kaiko.

 **ooo**

Miku menutup lemari tua, tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan jasad Kaiko. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menguburkannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito mengetahui bahwa Kaiko telah mati dan Mikuo-lah yang membunuhnya. Miku sangat tau bahwa Kaito sangat menyayangi Kaiko. Bahkan Kaito lebih menyayangi Kaiko ketimbang Mikuo. Miku tidak mau Kaito membenci Mikuo karena telah membunuh putri kesayangannya. Karena itu, Miku akan menyebunyikan mayat Kaiko di dalam lemari ini, di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya ini, selama mungkin. Jika ada kesempatan, Miku-lah yang akan mengubur jasad putrinya, sendirian.

Miku menatap wajah tenang Kaiko untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, ia menutup pintu lemarinya begitu ia merasa ada seseorang yang datang. Itu pasti Kaito. Dia sudah pulang.

Setelah membersihkan semuanya, buru-buru Miku keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan segera pergi membersihkan dirinya. Baru setelah itu, ia menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Oh, Kaito! Kamu sudah pulang, Sayang."

Miku segera menghampiri Kaito dan membantu Kaito melepas jasnya, lalu mengambil tasnya. Kaito sendiri sibuk melepaskan dasi.

Kaito menatap Miku curiga. Istrinya ini terlihat _kacau_. Apalagi saat Kaito menangkap rambut hijau toska Miku tergerai karena basah.

"Kamu kenapa, Sayang? Kok rambutmu basah begini?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

"Aku tadi kehujanan," jawab Miku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kehujanan? Kok bisa? Bukannya kamu naik mobil?"

Miku berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. "Ah, iya. Aku tadi kehujanan saat menolong salah satu muridku yang kecelakaan," jawab Miku.

"Astaga, benarkah? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Dengan bodohya, Kaito percaya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Oh, baguslah."

Kaito menghela napas lega. Miku berusaha menjaga sikapnya agar tetap seperti biasanya.

"Sayang, kamu pasti lapar. Aku siapkan makan malam ya," ujar Miku.

"Um, anak-anak mana?" tanya Kaito saat tak menangkap kehadiran kedua anaknya yang biasanya menunggunya pulang sambil menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

Miku seketika gelagapan ketika Kaito menanyakan kedua anaknya.

"Ah, Mikuo sedang latihan biola di kamarnya. Sedangkan Kaiko sedang tidur."

"Tumben sekali jam segini dia sudah tidur. Biar ku cek ke kamarnya."

Miku segera menghentikan Kaito begitu Kaito hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Kaiko.

"Jangan sayang!" sergah Miku. Kaito memandangnya heran.

"Kaiko sedang tidak mau diganggu saat ini. Sepertinya, dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Mikuo," ujar Miku. Kaito menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Kaito berbalik menuju kamar mereka yang berada di sebelah ruang keluarga.

Miku menghela napas lega. Sepertinya dia harus selalu siaga pada Kaito agar suaminya itu tidak mengetahui rahasianya.

 **ooo**

Ada yang aneh dengan Miku hari ini. Sejak tadi, Miku selalu bersikap waspada padanya. Bicaranya juga gelagapan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Miku sembunyikan darinya. Miku juga terus melarangnya menemui Kaiko.

Saat makan malam tadi juga Miku lebih banyak diam. Tidak seeprti biasanya. Mereka hanya makan malam bertiga, bersama Mikuo. Tak ada Kaiko disana. Saat Kaito meminta Mikuo untuk membangunkan kakaknya dan ikut makan malam bersama mereka, Mikuo menggeleng tidak mau. Kaito mengernyit heran. Jarang sekali Mikuo menolak perintahnya. Tak salah lagi, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi antara Mikuo dan Kaiko.

Saat Kaito akan bangkit untuk menemui putrinya di kamar, Miku melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kaiko sudah makan malam duluan. Kaito kembali bingung. Tidak biasanya Kaiko seperti itu. Biasanya, Kaiko selalu menunggu Kaito pulang agar bisa makan malam bersama sang Papa tersayang.

Apa Kaiko marah padanya? Tadi pagi, Kaito memang telah berjanji untuk pulang lebih cepat agar bisa menemani Kaiko di rumah. Namun, karena ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus segera ia selesaikan hari ini juga, Kaito jadi tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada sang putri. Kaito jadi merasa bersalah pada Kaiko. Ia ingin menemui Kaiko dan meminta maaf padanya.

Kaito menatap istrinya yang berbaring memunggunginya. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari sana. Miku sudah tidur. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menemui Kaiko tanpa harus dihalangi Miku.

Kaito melangkah berjinjit keluar dari kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya dengan pelan agar tidak membuat Miku terbangun. Lalu, dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamar Kaiko di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di kamar Kaiko, Kaito segera memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci. Kaito kembali mengernyit untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" _Aneh, tidak biasanya Kaiko mengunci pintu kamarnya,"_ pikir Kaito. Kaito menghela napas. Ia berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Hingga ia melewati kamar Mikuo yang sepi. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak mampir hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada Mikuo. Biasanya, ia hanya akan ke kamar Kaiko karena Miku akan memonopoli Mikuo dan menunggu Mikuo hingga tertidur di kamarnya. Kaito jarang diberi kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan putranya ini.

Sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika Kaito menemui Mikuo sebentar. Sekaligus ada yang ingin Kaito tanyakan pada Mikuo tentang pertengkarannya dengan Kaiko.

Kaito mengetuk pintu kamar Mikuo pelan, membukanya sedikit dan mengintip ke dalam kamar yang gelap.

"Mikuo, kamu sudah tidur?" tanya Kaito dengan suara pelan.

Terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari tempat tidur Mikuo. Kemudian, lampu tidur Mikuo menyala tiba-tiba. Terlihat Mikuo yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap Kaito.

"Apa Papa mengganggumu?" tanya Kaito sambil melangkah masuk menghampiri Mikuo. Mikuo menggeleng.

Kaito duduk di tepi ranjang Mikuo lalu mengelus puncak kepala Mikuo lembut.

"Mikuo, maaf ya, Papa jarang memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Habisnya, Mama kamu selalu memonopoli kamu sih. Setiap Papa masuk kamar kamu, kamu pasti sudah tidur," ujar Kaito lembut. Mikuo tetap diam seperti biasa. Hanya saja, ia terlihat menikmati elusan sayang dari sang Papa sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, Mikuo. Papa mau tanya sama kamu. Apa Mikuo dan Kaiko bertengkar?" tanya Kaito. Mikuo diam sambil menatap Kaito. Sejenak kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Tapi, Mamamu bilang—"

Mikuo memotong perkataan Kaito dengan gelengan kuat. Ia berusaha meyakinkan sang Papa bahwa ia dan Kaiko tidak bertengkar. Kaito menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Begitukah? Baguslah. Mungkin hanya kesalahpahaman saja," ujar Kaito. Kaito bangkit dari ranjang Mikuo lalu menarik selimut Mikuo untuk menyelimuti putranya.

"Sudah, sekarang kamu tidur ya. Selamat malam, Mikuo."

Kaito hendak pergi dari kamar Mikuo. Namun, suara Mikuo tiba-tiba saja menghentikannya.

"Papa…"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun kelahiran Mikuo ke dunia, Mikuo memanggilnya. Kaito melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Mikuo benar-benar memanggilnya. Ia benar-benar mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mikuo memang divonis terlahir cacat mental yang membuat dirinya tak mau berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dia memang tidak pernah bicara. Namun, bukan berarti dia bisu. Ketika Kaito untuk pertama kalinya mendengar suara Mikuo, betapa senang hatinya. Ia harus segera mengabarkan kabar baik ini pada Miku.

"Mikuo, kamu tadi memanggil Papa?" tanya Kaito tak percaya.

Mikuo mengangguk. Kaito segera memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya… sayang," Kaito tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya.

"Papa, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada Papa," ujar Mikuo.

"Apa itu, sayang?" tanya Kaito sambil melepas pelukannya pada Mikuo. Mikuo turun dari ranjangnya lalu mengintip ke bawah ranjangnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kotak kayu bertuliskan _Hatsune Miku_.

"Ini kan punya Mama kamu. Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kaito.

"Kak Kaiko dan Kak Taito yang menemukan benda ini di gudang. Papa harus melihat semua isinya. Tapi, berjanjilah bahwa Papa tak akan pernah memperlihatkan kotak ini pada Mama," ujar Mikuo serius.

Kaito mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mama tidak boleh tau." Mikuo memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sangat serius. Sebenarnya, Kaito penasaran. Ia tak pernah melihat Mikuo memperlihatkan emosi seperti itu. Namun, Kaito mengabaikannya. Ia lalu melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Mikuo.

"Iya, Papa janji," sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu, Kaito pergi dari kamar Mikuo. Ia ingin membuka kotak tersebut di ruang kerja pribadinya agar Miku tidak mengetahui tentang benda itu.

 **ooo**

Hal yang pertama Kaito lihat di dalam kotak tersebut adalah sebuah kaset. Kaito memutar kaset tersebut dan mendengarkan lagunya.

"Lagu ini…" gumam Kaito. Ia benar-benar tau lagu ini. Lagu yang dibuatnya bersama Luka, seminggu sebelum kematian Luka. Luka berniat membawakan lagu ini sebagai lagu spesial saat pesta kelulusan, dengan Kaito mengiringinya dengan permainan pianonya. Namun, itu semua tak pernah terjadi karena Luka meninggal tepat sehari sebelum kelulusan.

Kaito berhenti memutar lagu tersebut. Lagu itu hanya akan mengingatkannya dengan Luka. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau mengingat Luka lagi. Karena mengingat Luka hanya akan menyakiti dirinya.

Ia kembali membuka benda yang lain. Sebuah _diary_. Isi _diary_ itu kebanyakan curhatan Miku tentang dirinya dan rasa cintanya pada Kaito, membuat Kaito tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa alaynya istrinya di masa muda.

.

 _Jum'at, 4 April 1997_

 _Dear Diary, aku berhasil diterima di SMA khusus musik yang selama ini aku impikan. Semoga saja aku berhasil menjadi seorang violist terkenal._

.

Kaito membalik halaman berikutnya.

.

 _Rabu, 9 April 1997_

 _Dear Diary, hari ini aku bertemu teman baru. Namanya Megurine Luka. Dia gadis yang cantik sekali. Dia juga sangat baik. Aku menyukainya. Semoga kami bisa terus menjadi sahabat baik._

 _._

 _Sabtu, 7 Juni 1997_

 _Dear Diary, besok aku dan Luka akan pergi berlibur ke Voca Land. Luka berjanji untuk mengajak sahabat laki-lakinya. Semoga saja, dia tampan._

 _._

 _Minggu, 8 Juni 1997_

 _Dear Diary, hari ini aku baru saja bersenang-senang. Ah, menyenangkan sekali bisa berlibur bersama sahabat. Apalagi, Luka mengajak orang yang sangat spesial._

 _Oh ya, soal sahabat laki-laki Luka. Namanya, Shion Kaito. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat tampan. Rambut birunya sangat menawan. Matanya juga berkilauan. Suaranya lembut sekali. Senyumnya juga sangat ramah Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama._

 _Aku ingin memilikinya. Semoga saja Luka mau membantuku._

 _._

Kaito tersenyum sendiri membaca curhatan Miku itu.

 _._

 _Selasa, 13 Oktober 1998_

 _Dear Diary, hari ini Luka mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang sangat membuatku tercengang. Luka bilang, dia menyukai Kaito. Selama ini dia memang selalu membantuku untuk mendekati Kaito, walau itu menyakiti perasaannya. Luka ingin selalu jujur padaku. Ia tidak mau menyembunyikan perasaannya yang akan membuat hatiku sakit nantinya. Karena itulah, dia mengatakannya._

 _Sejak saat itulah, hubungan kami menjadi renggang._

 _._

Kaito mengernyit. _Kapan ini terjadi? Setahuku, hubungan mereka selama ini baik-baik saja._ Pikir Kaito.

 _._

 _Minggu, 14 Februari 1999_

 _Dear Diary, hari ini aku baru saja menyatakan cintaku pada Kaito. Tepat di hari Valentine sekaligus hari ulang tahunnya. Aku sangat percaya diri dia akan menerima perasaanku. Tapi nyatanya…_

… _dia menolakku. Karena dia mencintai Luka._

 _._

Kaito ingat kapan ini terjadi. Kalau mengingatnya lagi membuat Kaito jadi merasa bersalah pada Miku. Ia selalu menyesal. Seharusnya waktu itu ia menerima saja perasaan Miku.

Kaito tidak akan pernah tau bahwa ia akan semakin menyesal setelah membaca lembaran _diary_ Miku yang selanjutnya.

 _._

 _Kamis, 18 Maret 1999_

 _Dear Diary, hari ini adalah pengumuman kelulusan bagi para peserta yang mengikuti tes beasiswa di Lucifenia University, salah satu universitas musik paling terkenal di Jepang. Tiap SMA khusus musik berkesempatan meloloskan dua orang siswanya agar dapat kuliah disana lewat jalur beasiswa._

 _Tentu saja, nama yang pertama kali kulihat dalam daftar peserta yang lulus adalah Shion Kaito. Dia adalah siswa berbakat. Mana mungkin dia tidak lolos._

 _Aku sangat yakin bahwa nama yang selanjutnya adalah namaku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku akan lolos. Aku terkenal sebagai salah satu pemain biola berbakat di sekolahku. Mustahil rasanya jika aku tidak berhasil._

 _Tapi nyatanya…_

 _Namaku tidak ada. Yang tertera disana hanya nama dia. Dia yang sangat kubenci. Megurine Luka._

 _Ah, pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah beruntung. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Kenapa rasanya ini semua tidak adil? Kenapa Luka yang harus mendapatkan semuanya? Luka telah mendapatkan posisi itu, posisi sebagai pemain biola terbaik satu sekolah. Luka juga telah mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Luka juga mendapatkan cinta Kaito._

 _Kenapa semuanya harus Luka? Kenapa bukan aku?_

 _Aku benci. Sangat benci. Aku menyesal bersahabat dengannya. Aku menyesal bertemu dengannya._

 _Aku ingin dia lenyap dari hidupku secepatnya._

 _._

Kaito tertegun membaca sederetan paragraf yang ditulis Miku. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Miku cemburu pada Luka? Miku iri padanya? Lalu, apa maksudnya Miku menginginkan Luka cepat pergi dari hidupnya?

 _Apa Miku menginginkan kematian Luka?_

Firasat Kaito semakin buruk. Entah kenapa, semua memori yang telah lama ia lupakan, tentang kematian Luka, kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. Luka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika Luka dan Miku baru saja pulang selepas latihan untuk tampil di pesta kelulusan. Miku yang menwarkan Luka untuk pulang bersamanya. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan hampir bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk. Mobil Miku menabrak pembatas jalan yang langsung mengarah ke jurang. Mobil mereka hampir terguling ke jurang. Ketika ditemukan, di dalam mobil itu hanya Miku yang pingsan. Tak ada Luka disana. Ketika Miku sadar, Miku berkata bahwa Luka jatuh ke jurang dan Miku tidak sempat menyelamatkannya.

Apa Miku mendorong Luka hingga terjatuh ke jurang?

 _._

 _Jumat, 29 Maret 22_

 _Dear Diary, hari ini adalah hari peringatan tiga tahun kematian Luka. Setelah jatuh ke jurang dan hilang selama berhari-hari, akhirnya jasadnya di temukan di dasar jurang. Wajahnya hancur, sulit dikenali. Para petugas mengenali itu mayat Luka lewat kartu identitas yang terselip di kantung celana Luka. Selain itu, aku juga bisa mengenali jasadnya lewat gelang kerang berwarna biru laut, hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Kaito._

 _Akhirnya, Luka mati. Ia pergi jauh dari hidupku. Setelah ini, tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangiku. Aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya._

 _Beasiswa itu kini milikku. Aku berhasil merebut posisi Luka sebagai lulusan terbaik kedua setelah Kaito di SMA-ku. Aku juga berhasil merebut cinta Kaito. Kaito berjanji akan melamarku ketika lulus kuliah nanti. Ah, betapa bahagianya diriku._

 _Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama memendam ini semua. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada Kaito, bahwa saat kecelakaan itu, sebenarnya aku bisa menyelamatkan Luka. Namun, aku sudah terlalu membencinya dan kubiarkan dia jatuh ke jurang. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya, tapi aku terlalu takut. Aku takut Kaito akan membenciku. Aku takut Kaito tidak mencintaiku lagi._

 _Karena itu, aku tak akan mengatakannya, pada Kaito atau kepada siapapun. Rahasia ini akan kusimpan sendiri, selamanya._

 _._

Kaito tertegun setelah membaca keseluruhan isi _diary_ Miku. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini istrinya yang sangat dicintainya telah menyembunyikan semua kebenaran.

Kebenaran tentang kematian Luka. Kenyataan bahwa Miku ada dibalik semua ini.

Pantas saja, sikap Miku selama beberapa hari setelah kematian Luka sangat aneh. Miku tidak mau bicara, terlebih lagi soal Luka. Ia selalu menghindar setiap kali ada yang membahas Luka. Awalnya, Kaito mengira Miku masih sedih atas kematian sahabatnya. Tapi nyatanya, itu semua dilakukan Miku untuk menutupi kenyataannya yang sebenarnya.

Mikuo pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini cukup lama. Karena itu, ia meminta agar Kaito menyembunyikan kotak ini dari Miku.

Miku bersikap aneh, sama seperti hari ini. Ya, hari ini. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi. Miku pasti telah melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, apa? Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Mendadak, Kaito teringat akan putri pertamanya, Kaiko. Miku melarang Kaito bertemu dengan Kaiko. Apa Miku telah melakukan sesuatu pada Kaiko? Tapi, kenapa? Bagaimana bisa ia tega menyakiti anaknya sendiri?

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Kaito segera bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menyambar kunci cadangan kamar Kaiko yang ia simpan di laci meja kerjanya, lalu bergegas ke kamar Kaiko.

Kaito segera membuka pintu kamar Kaiko. Ketika dibuka, keadaan kamar sangat gelap. Kaito segera menyalakan lampu. Netra biru lautnya langsung terfokus pada sesuatu di atas tempat tidur yang ditutup selimut tebal. Mirip seperti seseorang yang sedang berbaring. Awalnya, Kaito kira itu Kaiko. Tapi saat Kaito menyibak selimut tebal itu, hanya bantal guling yang ditemukannya disana.

Kaiko tidak ada di kamarnya. Miku telah menipunya. Kaito menggeram. Ia tidak percaya Miku berbohong padanya.

Kaito harus memastikan semuanya dengan jelas. Ia harus bertanya pada Miku, dimana keberadaan Kaiko. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Luka juga menimpa putrinya.

Kaito bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Ia harus menemui Miku. Ia langkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, lebih cepat saat menuruni tangga. Baru saja Kaito akan berbelok menuju kamarnya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik.

Pintu kayu menuju ruang bawah tanah sedikit terbuka. Kaito menatapnya curiga. Siapa yang membukanya? Padahal pintu itu selalu tertutup rapat.

Karena penasaran, Kaito melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tersebut. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, mengingat ruangan itu sangat gelap dan tak ada lampu disana. Untung saja Kaito membawa ponselnya. Ia bisa menggunakan senter dari ponselnya sebagai penerang.

Kaito berhenti melangkah begitu matanya menangkap lemari kayu tua yang sedikit terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir disana. Cairan kental berwarna merah. Seperti darah.

Dengan hati-hati dan perasaan takut, Kaito memberanikan diri membuka lemari itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa sosok yang terbaring di dalam lemari dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.

"Kaiko! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" seru Kaito. Ia membuang ponselnya asal, lalu segera menarik tubuh putrinya yang kaku sekaligus dingin dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis, tidak percaya bahwa selama ini putrinya disimpan di dalam lemari dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Maafkan Papa, Kaiko. Papa terlambat menyelamatkanmu," sesal Kaito. "Siapa… siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!"

"Ternyata kamu disini, sayang."

Mendadak sekujur tubuh Kaito membeku mendnegar suara dingin dari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menoleh, menatap Miku yang berdiri di depan pintu. Miku memandangnya tajam dengan sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya.

Mata Kaito berkilat tajam. Suaranya berubah dingin. "Miku, apa maksud semua ini?"

Miku menggeleng ketakutan. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila. "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Sayang! Bukan Mikuo pelakunya!"

Kaito mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Mikuo?"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Mikuo! Ini semua bukan salahnya!"

"Sayang, tenanglah. Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Mikuo?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau hanya mempedulikan Kaiko. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan Mikuo. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Mikuo karena Mikuo telah membunuh Kaiko!"

Miku kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ia terus meracau tidak jelas. Kaito berusaha menenangkan Miku dengan mengguncang-guncang kedua bahunya.

"Miku, lihat aku! Miku, lihat mataku!"

Miku membuka matanya, menatap wajah Kaito. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok yang dihadapannya bukanlah Kaito, melainkan—

— _Luka._

Ia menengkeram leher Miku erat, membuat Miku kehabisan napas.

" _ **Semua milikmu akan menjadi milikku, Miku."**_

Miku kembali menggila. "Menjauhlah dariku!"

Miku menusuk Luka tepat di perutnya. Luka terjatuh. Ia menusuk sosok itu berkali-kali. Sosok itu sempat meronta-ronta, berusaha melawan Miku. Namun, ia kalah. Miku lebih ganas darinya. Miku terus menusuknya, berkali-kali tusukan. Darah segar memancar keluar dari setiap tubuhnya yang robek, mengotori wajah cantik Miku yang menggila. Satu kali tusukan terakhir di jantung, sosok itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Miku mundur perlahan, berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Saat ia sadar, ia kembali membelalakan matanya. Sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya, sosok yang barusan ia bunuh dengan tusukan berkali-kali dengan pisaunya, bukanlah Luka. Melainkan—

"KAITO!"

—suami tercintanya.

Kaito terbaring tak bernyawa, dengan darah segar mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya yang terluka. Miku menatapnya tak percaya. Ia telah membunuh suaminya sendiri.

Miku membingkai wajah pucat dan dingin milik suami tercintanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis meratapi kematian suaminya di tangannya sendiri. Bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi wajah Kaito. Miku menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal. Namun, sebanyak apapun penyesalan Miku, Miku tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Kaito hidup kembali.

"Sayang, maafkan aku… hiks," Miku hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Kaito yang kaku dan dingin tanpa nyawa itu.

Miku telah kehilangan tiga orang yang sangat dicintainya. Adik iparnya, putri pertamanya, suaminya. Setelah ini, siapa lagi?

Miku menoleh ke arah pintu, menyadari ada sosok yang berdiri disana. Itu Luka. Ia berdiri dengan seringai yang sangat lebar.

"Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan, hah?! Kau sudah mengambil semuanya dariku! Apa kau sudah puas?!"

Luka hanya tersenyum.

" _ **Belum, masih ada satu orang lagi."**_

Miku tertegun. Ia mengerti maksud Luka. Luka ingin mengambil Mikuo.

"Tidak, jangan Mikuo. Kumohon, jangan dia!"

Seringaian Luka semakin lebar. Ia paksa Miku menatap kedua matanya yang semerah darah. Mata yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

Seketika, semua memori yang berusaha Miku lupakan kembali berputar. Memori tentang masa lalunya.

" _ **Semua kebenaran sudah terungkap. Selanjutnya, kau mau apa?"**_

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo, semua! Apa kalian kangen dengan fic-ku yang satu ini?! Pastinya kan! XD**

 **Sebenarnya, aku hampir men** _ **discontinued**_ **fic ini. Tapi rasanya sayang. Karena itu, aku kembali melanjutkannya. Rencananya sih cuma sampai chapter 5.**

 **Buat kalian yang menunggu fic ini, maaf sekali karena lama update ya! Tolong jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review~**

 _ **Arigatou.**_


End file.
